Silver Dragon
by Zvezdnayapyl
Summary: Isabelle, jeune sorcière ayant traversé le temps, arrive mystérieusement en Terre du Milieu. Pour elle, ce monde fantastique est une source inépuisable d'émerveillement... Si l'on omet la Guerre de l'Anneau qui se profile, imminente et terrible... Je sais, ce genre de fic est très (trop?)courant, mais cette idée me travaille depuis longtemps (PAS DE ROMANCE LEGOLASxOC PREVUE) FINIE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : La Terre du Milieu, son histoire, ses habitants, ses lieux, ses dialectes et autres particularités appartiennent à Tolkien. Seuls quelques personnages tels qu'Isabelle (Isis), Elanor et autres sont de mon invention. **

**Je commence avec une fic sur Le Seigneur des Anneaux (comment ça, « on n'avait pas remarqué » ?!). Ce n'est pas la première que j'écris, cependant, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira… Je ne peux pas vous donner le rythme de publication, ce sera en fonction de mon inspiration et de mon temps libre. Une dernière chose : il se peut que des anachronismes se soient glissés dans le texte. J'en suis désolée. Alors, s'il y a des passionnés, voire même des spécialistes de la Renaissance qui tombent sur cette histoire, ce serait sympa de me dire ce qui ne va pas. Et apreil pour le reste, d'ailleurs…**

**Bonne lecture **

Chapitre I

_1507, France_

La pluie battait les vitres de la demeure des Beauchamp. Dans un salon calme éclairé par un feu ronflant, le chevalier Charles et sa femme Anne étaient assis, un verre de vin en main, et discutaient calmement. Une servante entra alors, interrompant la discussion du jeune couple :

-Mademoiselle Isabelle est endormie.

Les deux nobles eurent un sourire voilé de tristesse. Un mois auparavant, une jeune femme arrivant au terme de sa grossesse s'était écroulée devant le petit château perdu dans la région qui, des siècles plus tard, deviendra le Limousin. Aussitôt, Charles s'était précipité pour l'amener à l'intérieur. Le chevalier et son épouse, qui étaient en réalité de puissants magiciens, avaient senti l'aura magique qui émanait de l'inconnue.

Une fois réveillée, celle-ci avait raconté son histoire à Anne : elle avait épousé un puissant sorcier, mais durant le quatrième mois de sa grossesse, elle l'avait vu mourir poignardé et n'avait réussi à s'enfuir que grâce à beaucoup de chance. Aujourd'hui, elle ne se sentait plus la force de continuer à vivre, à part pour mettre son enfant au monde.

-Ne perdez pas espoir, Eléonore, lui avait dit Anne.

-C'est trop tard. Je n'ai plus le courage. Mon époux m'attend.

-Et votre enfant ?

-Je le laisse entre les mains du destin. C'est le seul souvenir intact de mon époux…

-Eléonore, je voudrais vous faire une proposition.

-Je suis toute ouïe.

-Mon mari et moi n'avons pas d'enfant, aussi, si vous ne survivez pas à l'accouchement, ce que je ne souhaite pas, nous serions ravis de l'accueillir.

-C'est vrai ?

-Si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection…

Eléonore, à ses mots, n'avait pu contenir ses larmes. Après avoir essuyé son visage avec le drap (et s'en être excusé de suite), elle avait détaché le collier qu'elle portait : une chaîne en argent à laquelle était suspendu un dragon du même métal, dont les ailes déployées étaient incrustées de gemmes noires, et ses yeux, de rubis.

-Promettez-moi de donner ceci à mon enfant, avait dit la future mère.

-Je vous jure d'honorer cette promesse, et d'élever et choyer votre enfant comme si c'était le mien.

Quelques jours plus tard, la petite Isabelle était née, et sa mère avait rendu l'âme avant de pouvoir lui donner un nom. Après les simples funérailles de la jeune femme et le baptême de sa fille, la vie avait repris son cours.

Quinze ans passèrent ainsi. C'est à peu près à cette époque qu'Isabelle maîtrisa la plupart des sorts accessibles à une jeune magicienne de son âge. Enfin, la plupart était un bien grand mot : dans un bulletin scolaire du vingtième siècle, elle aurait eu une appréciation du genre « bon trimestre, mais des efforts supplémentaires sont à fournir. Continuez dans cette voie. Encouragements du conseil de classe ». La jeune fille apprenait aussi l'anglais et tentait (vainement) de comprendre quoi que ce soit au latin. La broderie et la musique n'étaient pas non plus ses points forts. En revanche, elle chantait juste, bien que n'ayant pas une voix exceptionnelle, et savait inventer des tas d'histoires inspirées des légendes arthuriennes et de la mythologie grecque.

L'année de son quinzième anniversaire, Isabelle devint dame d'atour de la Reine Claude de France. Décrire la vie à la cour serait trop long, aussi contentons-nous de dire que la jeune fille, habituée au calme de la vie champêtre, fut impressionnée par toute cette agitation sans fin, ces fêtes, ce débordement de luxe. Les rivalités et intrigues des familles pour que l'une de leurs plus belles filles soit la première à séduire le Roi afin d'en tirer des avantages pour les siens l'avaient étonnées au plus haut point.

Un soir, comme cela arrivait souvent, François Ier avait organisé une fête. Isabelle arriva donc à la suite de la Reine, vêtue pour l'occasion d'une simple robe bleue et portant une coiffe en demi-lune assortie, posée de telle façon qu'elle mettait en valeur son visage rond et clair encadré de longues et épaisses boucles noires. La jeune fille n'était certes pas la plus belle femme de la cour, mais sa tenue mettait parfaitement en valeur le noir de ses cheveux et de ses yeux de biche.

Isabelle dansa durant presque toute la fête au bras d'un courtisan de son âge, Henri, qu'elle connaissait depuis son arrivée à la cour. Marguerite, qui passait la plupart de son temps avec eux en compagnie de son jeune fiancé Thomas (un garçon tout à fait charmant), assurait à Isabelle que Henri était amoureux d'elle et voudrait l'épouser.

-Et vous vous marierez secrètement avant de partir à l'autre bout du monde. Comme c'est romantique.

La jeune blonde avait lancé sa « prédiction » un soir, alors qu'elle et Isabelle s'apprêtaient à dormir. Son interlocutrice s'était contentée de sourire devant l'esprit rêveur de son amie.

Trois ans plus tard, Isabelle et Henri étaient fiancés. Leurs parents respectifs avaient longuement discuté avant de se mettre d'accord sur l'union des familles Beauchamp et Cassel. Les deux jeunes ne croyaient pas leur chance de pouvoir se marier, eux qui s'étaient déclaré leur amour un an plus tôt. Désormais, ils étaient quasiment inséparables : durant les fêtes, les promenades dans le parc, les chasses avec le roi… Toujours ensemble, à discuter, plaisanter, à rire. Thomas et Marguerite, qui s'étaient mariés deux ans plus tôt, se réjouissaient du bonheur de leurs amis. Hélas, le bonheur fut de courte durée.

Une fin d'après-midi, alors qu'elle se promenait seule dans les jardins du château de Fontainebleau, Isabelle vit une étrange lueur noire-rougeâtre émaner d'un arbre. Curieuse, elle s'en approcha, mais resta soupçonneuse, ayant senti les vibrations magiques de la mystérieuse lueur. La jeune femme avança encore, avant de se sentir happée par une force qui dépassait la sienne. Elle tenta de lutter mais cette magie qu'elle ne connaissait pas eut raison de sa volonté. Elle se sentit disparaître dans le néant, puis tout fut fini.

_2005_

Dans l'ombre de la nuit, cinq silhouettes se déplaçaient sur les routes de campagne de la Haute-Vienne. Il s'agissait de jeunes ayant entre dix-huit et vingt et un ans, deux filles et trois garçons. Pour les présentations, commençons par les femmes : Amélie était une jeune fille douce timide, aux cheveux châtains, lisses, toujours attachés en queue de cheval et aux yeux bleu-vert. Ester avait de belles ondulations rousses coupées au niveau des épaules et des yeux verts malicieux trahissant son esprit enfantin et imaginatif. Passons maintenant aux garçons. Adrien avait des cheveux bruns coiffés en crête et des yeux chocolat. Téméraire et plein d'humour, il savait comment détendre l'atmosphère. Mathieu était un charmeur aux yeux bleus perçants et aux courts cheveux noirs. Quant à Jeremy, surnommé le « geek », il était la copie parfaite, mais avec les cheveux plus clairs, de son jumeau Mathieu.

Ces cinq amis avaient découvert récemment un vieux cimetière près d'un vieux château construit au treizième siècle. N'étant pas des grands modèles de maturité, ils avaient décidé de le visiter pour jouer à se faire peur. Afin de mieux se mettre dans l'ambiance, ils avaient garé la voiture à quelques centaines de mètres du lieu de leur prochaine « trouille collective », dixit Ester.

En arrivant dans le cimetière, ils s'amusèrent à tenter de déchiffrer les inscriptions souvent illisibles des vieilles tombes. C'est à ce moment là qu'un cri d'Amélie attira leur attention au fond du cimetière. En effet, une dalle de pierre brillait d'une faible lumière blanche qui s'intensifiait à vue d'œil. Les cinq amis durent fermer les yeux tellement la lumière était forte. Puis le noir revint. Jeremy braqua le faisceau de sa torche sur la dalle et vit que dessus était allongée une jeune femme qui semblait évanouie. Prudemment, il s'approcha et remarqua qu'elle était habillée à la mode que les filles reconnurent comme étant celle de la Renaissance. Adrien, qui était le plus doué pour garder son sang froid, ranima la jeune femme à l'aide de gestes élémentaires de premiers secours. En ouvrant les yeux, l'inconnue semblait totalement perdue. Mathieu montra alors la dalle de pierre sur laquelle venait d'être gravée une inscription : _Isabelle Beauchamp 1507-1525._

Le petit groupe amena l'inconnue à l'hôpital. Peu après son réveil, elle passa son temps à observer sa chambre avec une curiosité non dissimulée, et ne ratait aucune occasion de poser des questions étranges aux médecins, comme par exemple à quoi servait l'étrange miroir sur lequel apparaissaient des traits de couleur sur fond noir, pourquoi la boule de verre se chargeait de lumière lorsqu'on appuyait sur une plaque blanche de la taille d'un doigt etc… Elle semblait venir d'une autre époque, d'un autre monde. Cependant, elle se rappelait très bien de son nom. Elle s'appelait Isabelle Beauchamp et aurait dix-huit ans le 10 octobre. Il lui restait donc quatre mois avant sa majorité. Cependant, elle ne se rappelait pas du tout pourquoi elle se trouvait dans un cimetière à une heure aussi tardive.

Les cinq jeunes qui avaient trouvé Isabelle s'engagèrent à veiller sur elle après qu'elle ait quitté le foyer pour mineurs le jour de son anniversaire. C'est donc avec quelques papiers d'identité, et des bagages ne comprenant qu'une tenue complète de courtisane et quelques vêtements offerts par Amélie et Ester qu'Isabelle emménagea avec les deux filles dans leur appartement. Elle eut droit à des cours d'Histoire-Géo complets sur toute la période datant de la Renaissance à nos jours, de la Littérature (elle fut fascinée par les divers mouvements littéraires du dix-neuvième siècle, et tomba quasiment amoureuse de Charles Beaudelaire), de Sciences, de musique (contre toute attente, le Rock et le Metal lui plaisaient beaucoup), de cinéma, et de sociologie. En trois ans de cours intensifs ponctués de moments de détente avec ses amis (soirées, sport, cinéma…), Isabelle, surnommée affectueusement Isis, eut autant de connaissance que toute personne de vingt et un ans devait avoir. Elle obtint donc un travail de vendeuse dans une librairie qui lui permit de payer en partie ses études de lettres.

Cependant, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait atterri à une époque totalement différente de la sienne. La réponse ne viendrait sans doute jamais.

_Juillet 2013_

Il pleuvait à verse ce jour-là. Isabelle, qui passait sur l'autoroute, roulait prudemment pour éviter un accident. Mais la fatalité s'abattit sur elle : la voiture qui roulait devant glissa, et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de la percuter de plein fouet. Le monde n'avait plus aucun sens. À l'intérieur de sa voiture détruite, la jeune femme sentait sa vie s'échapper par le sang qui coulait à flots de ses plaies béantes. Elle devait avoir tous ses os cassés pour ressentir une telle douleur. Pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie, Isabelle fut aspirée dans le néant, avec l'espoir que ce soit la dernière fois.

**Et voilà, le premier chapitre est terminé. Je suis plutôt curieuse de voir comment il va être accueilli… **

**J'imaginais plutôt Isabelle un peu comme Ginnifer Goodwin (Blanche-Neige dans la série Once Upon A Time), et Eléonore comme Nathalie Dormer (Anne Boleyn dans la série Tudors).**

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : La Terre du Milieu, son histoire, ses habitants, ses lieux, ses dialectes et autres particularités appartiennent à Tolkien. Seuls quelques personnages tels qu'Isabelle (Isis), Elanor et autres sont de mon invention. **

**Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre de la fic. Si Isis (oui, je l'appellerai ainsi durant tout le reste de l'histoire) se change en Mary-Sue, merci de me faire remarquer cette e(ou –ho)rreur**

**Autres précisions : Sauron sera un peu OOC avec quelques personnages. Je pense suivre plus les films que les livres, mais il se peut que des éléments des livres se trouvent aussi dans l'histoire.**

**Bonne lecture **

Chapitre II

Lorsqu'Isis se réveilla, elle vit tout d'abord une ardente lumière. Clignant des yeux, elle se s'assit péniblement, son corps étant plein de courbatures comme après une journée de sport, et remarqua qu'elle se trouvait devant une forêt. Une forêt très sombre. Mais alors, d'où venait la lumière qu'elle avait vue ?

-Allons bon, soupira la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

Elle se leva et fit quelques pas, tentant de reconnaître l'endroit, mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'était jamais venue ici. S'efforçant de ne pas paniquer, Isabelle appela dans le vide. Maugréant face au silence, elle marcha au hasard.

Pendant plusieurs heures, Isis laissa ses pas la guide. Elle avait faim, soif, et était fatiguée. La forêt était sombre et étouffante. Plusieurs fois même elle aurait juré entendre des bruits, comme si des créatures la suivaient. Déglutissant avec difficultés, elle continua sa route. Pour se donner du courage, elle se mit même à fredonner une chanson du groupe Evanescence : _My Immortal._ Elle se sentit un peu mieux après.

La nuit tomba rapidement, et enfin Isis sortit de cette forêt étouffante. La pleine lune éclairait le paysage étrange qui s'offrait à elle : une haute tour de pierres noires au milieu d'un gigantesque parc circulaire.

-La vache ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de souffler. C'est impressionnant…

-Merci, répondit une voix.

Brusquement, la jeune femme se retourna et vit un vieil homme vêtu d'une longue robe blanche, pourvu d'une chevelure et d'une barbe de même couleur, et s'appuyant sur un bâton noir surmonté d'une pierre blanche parfaitement ronde. Isis faillit tomber à la renverse, mais opta pour une solution plus enrichissante et pratique :

-Excusez-moi, mais, qui êtes-vous ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question.

-Plaît-il ?

-Vous êtes chez moi, mademoiselle.

-Je… Désolée… J'ignorais que… Je me suis perdue et…

Isis avait conscience que son charabia était incompréhensible au vieil homme. Néanmoins, celui-ci sourit avec bienveillance.

-Je me nomme Saroumane, et vous vous trouvez en Isengard.

Sur le coup, Isis eut une sorte de bug. Saroumane… Le magicien blanc. Saroumane, le traître. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à l'idée de se trouver seule devant… Mais ?! Non, impossible. Isis se gifla mentalement. Saroumane, l'Isengard, tout ça, ce n'était que des histoires, rien de plus. Pourtant, la magie existait bien. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait franchi une sorte de portail, ce qui l'aurait ainsi menée dans un monde sensé n'exister que sous forme d'encre sur papier ? Isis reprit rapidement ses esprits et se présenta à son tour :

-Je m'appelle Isabelle, mais tout le monde me surnomme Isis.

-Et est-ce indiscret de vous demander ce que vous faites ici, seule, à une heure aussi tardive, mademoiselle Isis ?

L'intéressée se retint de ricaner. Ça devenait une mauvaise habitude, ce genre « d'excursion nocturne ». Cependant, elle dit la vérité :

-Ça va vous paraître étrange, mais je me suis perdue.

-D'où venez-vous ?

-Si seulement je le savais… Je me suis réveillée dans la forêt sans savoir comment j'ai atterri là. J'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps. Pouvez-vous me donner la date complète d'aujourd'hui, s'il-vous-plaît ?

Saroumane sembla juger qu'elle était suffisamment confuse pour lui donner le plus de détails possibles :

-Nous sommes le 9 avril de l'an 3016 du Troisième Âge, il doit être pas loin de neuf heures.

-Merci.

-Vous n'avez nulle part où aller ?

-Non.

-Suivez-moi. Vous dormirez à Orthanc ce soir. Restez autant de temps que vous le voulez. Cela me permettra de vous former à la magie…

-Merci, c'est très gentil à vous… Mais, attendez ! Comment savez-vous pour mes pouvoirs ?

-Vous diffusez des ondes magiques. Vous devez avoir un assez bon niveau, mais vous perfectionner ne sera pas un mal. Allons, venez, vous devez mourir de faim.

Isis suivit Saroumane qui la guida jusqu'à une salle à manger où un repas tardif leur fut servi. Après avoir mangé en silence, le magicien montra à son invitée enfin rassasiée la chambre qu'elle occuperait. Isis remercia son hôte, puis dès qu'elle fut seule, elle se lança un sort qui la lava comme après une bonne douche, bien qu'elle eut l'impression de sortir d'un bain d'eau glacée. Puis elle fit apparaître une chemise de nuit longue, douce et chaude, qu'elle enfila tout de suite avant de se glisser dans les draps.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, Isis crut que les évènements de la veille n'étaient qu'un rêve. Mais en ouvrant les yeux, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle se trouvait bel et bien en Terre du Milieu. Ne pouvant plus se rendormir, et malgré le soleil qui venait à peine de se lever, Isis regarda par la fenêtre la forêt de Fangorn s'étendre sur des centaines de kilomètres. Pendant des années, elle avait rêvé de ce monde, et aujourd'hui, elle s'y trouvait vraiment. La jeune femme retourna à son lit et s'assit afin d'avoir une position plus confortable pour se concentrer sur ses pouvoirs. Elle réussit à faire apparaître un miroir et à changer ses bottines cloutées, son jean noir et sa veste noire décorée de crânes blancs en une paire de bottes noires, un pantalon noir et une tunique verte serrée par une ceinture en cuir à boucle d'argent. C'était déjà moins étrange que ses vêtements du vingt et unième siècle. Isis remarqua alors que son reflet avait changé : elle semblait rajeunie de quelques années. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion d'optique, elle haussa les épaules et sortit de sa chambre.

L'entraînement prévu par Saroumane commença le jour-même. Pendant plusieurs semaines, l'Istari initia son élève à la magie de combat, à la guérison, il lui apprit comment manipuler les éléments, reconnaître les plantes médicinales et les poisons… Les jours s'écoulaient à une vitesse phénoménale pour Isis, qui s'endormait comme une masse une fois le soir venu.

Un jour, Saroumane voulut examiner son pendentif dragon en argent terni, qu'elle portait depuis toujours. Lorsqu'il le tint entre ses doigts, le magicien ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer de la peur.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Isis.

-Où avez-vous eu ceci ?

-C'était à ma mère. Elle me l'a légué après sa mort.

-Qui était votre mère ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais connue, elle est morte en me mettant au monde. Mes parents adoptifs ne savaient rien d'elle, hormis qu'elle était veuve, sorcière, et qu'elle s'appelait Eléonore.

Isis se rappela les émotions qu'elle avait ressenties en apprenant cela. La peur d'être rejetée par le couple Beauchamp, n'étant pas leur fille de sang la tristesse de ne jamais connaître sa famille, la colère envers ceux qui avaient assassiné son père.

Saroumane se leva, le pendentif toujours en main, et fouilla un instant dans sa bibliothèque. Il en sortit un vieux livre, qui, d'après le titre, traitait de l'Histoire du Deuxième Âge. Le magicien chercha un instant dans les pages jaunies le sujet qui l'intéressait, et trouva enfin. Il tendit à Isis le livre ouvert à la bonne page. Sans un mot, la jeune sorcière le prit et commença sa lecture.

Le texte était une courte biographie d'Elanor, puissante pratiquante de la magie noire avait disparu à la fin du Deuxième Âge, à peu près en même temps que Sauron, dont elle était l'alliée. En dessous était dessiné le pendentif d'Isis.

-Vous pensez que… Commença-t-elle.

-Qu'Elanor est votre mère ? Oui.

Isis reposa le livre et s'affala contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Tour était mélangé dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas logique, elle avait « vécu » environ cinq cents ans, pas trois mille. À moins que le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon entre la terre et Arda, ce qui ne l'étonnerait pas le moins du monde. Et si Elanor avait accouché en France, c'est qu'elle connaissait la Terre…ou avait ouvert un portail au hasard. Mais dans ce cas, qui était son père ? Le texte ne donnait aucun indice sur un éventuel époux ou amant. Isis le relut de nouveau. Non… Ça ne pouvait pas être…

La jeune femme se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre où elle respira une bouffée d'air frais. Saroumane lui rendit son pendentif avec un air désolé.

Le lendemain, le magicien blanc et son élève reçurent la visite de Gandalf. Isis était plus que ravie de le rencontrer, le magicien gris étant un de ses personnages préférés (après Legolas, comme la plupart des fangirls qui ne bavaient pas devant Aragorn ou autres). Cependant, elle fit semblant de ne le connaître que par sa réputation qui le précédait où qu'il aille. Celui-ci devait d'ailleurs passer quelques jours en Isengard.

Isis passa la semaine à discuter avec lui dès qu'il sortait de la vieille bibliothèque d'Orthanc. Elle ne cessait de lui poser des questions sur la Terre du Milieu. Heureusement, le magicien gris ne s'offusqua pas de l'immense curiosité de la jeune femme. C'est la veille de son départ, cependant, qu'il entendit une question inhabituelle :

-Puis-je venir avec vous ?

-Plaît-il ?

-Monsieur Gandalf, vous avez très bien compris ma question. Je voudrais vous suivre parcourir la Terre du Milieu.

-Ce que je fais n'a rien d'une promenade de santé, Isis.

-J'en suis consciente. Et je sais quels dangers peuplent la Terre du Milieu.

-Mais vous voulez quand même partir pour explorer ce monde et le découvrir par vous-même plutôt que dans les livres.

-C'est tout à fait ça.

Gandalf sembla réfléchir quelques minutes, puis :

-C'est d'accord, mais seulement si Saroumane accepte de vous laisser m'accompagner.

-Je ne suis plus une enfant, mais si vous y tenez.

Le soir, Isis demanda donc à Saroumane l'autorisation de quitter l'Isengard pour vagabonder aux côtés de Gandalf. Le magicien blanc sembla attristé (bien grand mot, connaissant l'oiseau…) du départ de son élève, aussi celle-ci lui promit d'être très prudente et d'appliquer les leçons qu'elle avait reçues durant les trois mois passés. Ils partirent à l'aube. Isis, après avoir dit adieu à Saroumane, monta en croupe derrière Gandalf. En voyant la robe brune du cheval, elle se rappela que le magicien gris ne dompterait Gripoil que deux ans plus tard.

_Avril 3018_

Imladris, la dernière Maison Simple, se dessinait devant les yeux émerveillés d'Isis. La jeune femme, qui avait toujours rêvé de voir cette belle cité des Elfes, ne put s'empêcher d'arrêter son cheval quelques instants. Mais se rappelant qu'elle avait une mission, elle ordonna à son cheval de reprendre la marche. Elle arriva finalement à une cour circulaire après avoir traversé un pont. La jeune femme reconnut dans les moindres détails le lieu où les nains de Thorin et Cie avaient reçu l'invitation d'Elrond dans le premier film, _Un Voyage inattendu_. L'arrivée d'un elfe l'arracha à ses pensées.

-Puis-je vous aider, mademoiselle ?

-Je dois voir le seigneur Elrond le plus tôt possible. Il s'agit d'une chose de la plus haute importance.

L'elfe lui fit signe de le suivre et la guida dans un dédale de couloirs lumineux. La magicienne regardait de tous les côtés, afin de mieux voir la magnifique architecture des lieux. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une double porte qui, d'après le guide, était celle du bureau d'Elrond. L'elfe frappa et, après avoir obtenu la permission, ouvrit la porte.

-Monseigneur, cette jeune femme veut vous parler.

Elrond congédia l'elfe qui partit en silence.

-Mademoiselle ?

Isis comprit qu'il fallait se présenter.

-Je me nomme Isabelle, je suis la disciple de Gandalf le Gris, ou Mithrandir, comme on l'appelle ici. Il m'a chargée de vous délivrer un message.

Elrond indiqua un siège à la jeune sorcière qui s'assit.

-L'Anneau Unique a été retrouvé, continua-t-elle. Il est entre les mains d'un Hobbit de la Comté, Frodon Sacquet.

-Comment s'est-il retrouvé là-bas ?

-C'est son oncle, Bilbon, qui l'a trouvé après avoir quitté Fondcombe avec la Compagnie de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, il y a de nombreuses années. Il l'a pris à Gollum, et l'a gardé pendant soixante ans. Depuis 3001, c'est Frodon qui le possède.

-Tout ce que vous dites est affreux…

Si la situation n'avait pas été si terrible, Isis aurait ri en reconnaissant la phrase culte de Yanosh dans _Reflets d'Acide_, reprise de celle du conservateur d'art (si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut) dans _Ghostbusters_. Evidemment, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Elrond connaisse ces références.

-Gandalf est parti pour Orthanc afin de parler à Saroumane de ce qu'il sait.

-Avez-vous vu l'Anneau de vos propres yeux, dame Isabelle ?

-Hélas, oui. Les paroles du Mordor sont apparues lorsque Gandalf l'a jeté dans le feu pour vérifier.

Elrond parut encore plus fatigué désormais. Il remercia Isis de l'avoir prévenu et la guida vers une chambre qu'elle pourrait occuper durant son séjour à Fondcombe.

La jeune femme passa cinq mois à Fondcombe dans l'angoisse. Certes, elle connaissait le fin mot de l'histoire, mais savoir Gandalf seul face à ce traître de Saroumane la rendait malade. Elle pensait aussi à Frodon, dont le regard terrifié en découvrant la vérité sur l'Anneau lui avait fendu le cœur. Elle aurait voulu le rassurer, mais elle n'en avait pas le droit. Lorsqu'elle avait révélé à Gandalf la vérité sur ses origines, à savoir son éventuelle parenté avec Elanor, sa venue d'un autre monde, le magicien gris ne lui en avait pas voulu, mais lui avait ordonné de ne rien révéler sur le futur de la Terre du Milieu, ce qui était plus sage, en y réfléchissant bien.

Durant son séjour, elle fit la connaissance d'Arwen, la fille d'Elrond. Sur Terre, Isis haïssait la belle elfe. Sur Arda, la jeune sorcière se liait d'amitié avec elle. La douce Undomiel lui rappelait un peu Amélie. Isis rencontra aussi Erestor, qui lui conseilla les meilleurs ouvrages pour ses lectures, Glorfindel, qui, au-delà du guerrier légendaire et tueur de Balrog, était quelqu'un de sympathique, et Lindir, qui n'avait pas son pareil pour la musique.

Le mois de septembre arriva à grands pas, et bientôt allait se réunir le conseil qui déterminerait le sort de l'Anneau.

**Chapitre 2 terminé ! Il est un peu plus long que le premier. En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment malgré tout à lire cette…chose.**

**Enjoy **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : La Terre du Milieu, son histoire, ses habitants, ses lieux, ses dialectes et autres particularités appartiennent à Tolkien. Seuls quelques personnages tels qu'Isabelle (Isis), Elanor et autres sont de mon invention. **

**Si Isis (oui, je l'appellerai ainsi durant tout le reste de l'histoire) se change en Mary-Sue, merci de me faire remarquer cette e(ou –ho)rreur**

**Autres précisions : Sauron sera un peu OOC avec quelques personnages. Je pense suivre plus les films que les livres, mais il se peut que des éléments des livres se trouvent aussi dans l'histoire.**

**Je me suis trompée dans le chapitre précédent à propos de la chronologie : Isis ne passe pas cinq, mais six mois avant le conseil d'Elrond (Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'imaginais les évènements se déroulant en septembre au lieu d'octobre). Je corrige donc cette erreur dans le chapitre présent et vous présente mes excuses.**

**Bonne lecture **

Chapitre III

Le 20 octobre, Arwen revint à Fondcombe avec Frodon mourant dans ses bras. Elrond se dépêcha de le soigner. Le Hobbit avait été blessé à l'épaule par une lame de Morgul. Il devait rester quelques jours endormi afin de récupérer. Seul Elrond pouvait le guérir, bien que la blessure ne puisse jamais disparaître il ne pouvait que faire disparaître le poison. Isis se sentait inutile à ce moment-là. Heureusement que Gandalf était revenu ce jour-là… Dès qu'il posa pied à terre, il fut assailli par une jeune sorcière morte d'inquiétude. Touché par cette attention, le magicien répondit volontiers aux questions de son élève, bien qu'il fût très fatigué. Isis eut donc droit à un récit détaillé des mésaventures de son mentor, et bénit les Aigles de l'avoir délivré. Les trois Hobbits et Aragorn arrivèrent le lendemain. La jeune sorcière put donc voir l'héritier d'Isildur pour de vrai. Il avait plus de classe en chair et en os que par le biais d'un écran.

Le 24 octobre, Frodon se réveilla enfin. Merry, Pippin et Sam ne cherchèrent pas à dissimuler leur joie de le voir debout et en bonne santé. Même Gandalf et Elrond exprimèrent un grand soulagement. Malheureusement, cette insouciance ne dura pas. Le lendemain devait avoir lieu le conseil réunissant les représentants des royaumes de la Terre du Milieu. Isis devait également y participer.

-Votre présence est nécessaire, lui avaient assuré Gandalf et Elrond presque d'une même voix.

La jeune sorcière était bien sûr honorée d'en faire partie. Malgré le danger qui planait sur eux, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en y repensant, s'attirant au passage le regard effrayé d'un elfe qui devait s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale. En effet, ses souvenirs du conseil dans les films et les livres étaient ceux d'une réunion…mouvementée. « Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser », pensa-t-elle.

Le lendemain, tous se réunirent sur une terrasse placée à l'écart dans la cité. Assis en cercle sur des fauteuils, les participants se dévisageaient les uns les autres avec hostilité. Isis se mordit la joue pour ne pas sourire en repensant aux réunions de l'Assemblée Nationale qu'il lui arrivait de suivre à la télévision. Elle nota alors qu'elle était la seule femme présente. Installée à la droite de Gandalf, elle se pencha légèrement pour adresser un sourire encourageant à Frodon, qui semblait sur le point de vomir. Le Hobbit, assis à la gauche du magicien, lui rendit une expression qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Enfin, le conseil commença.

-Étrangers venus des terres lointaines, amis de toujours, salua Elrond de sa voix profonde. Vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction, nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincu. Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun.

L'air semblait figé dans les poumons d'Isis. Dit comme ça… Mais le plus mal à l'aise devait être Frodon, à qui Elrond demanda de montrer l'Anneau. Le Hobbit posa l'objet maléfique sur le piédestal de pierre et retourna s'asseoir. Isis sentit toute l'énergie noire émaner de l'Anneau. Mais le plus étrange, c'était qu'elle avait l'impression que la même magie venait d'elle et tentait de rejoindre l'Anneau, comme un morceau de fer guidé par un aimant. La jeune sorcière agrippa les accoudoirs de son fauteuil pour se calmer. Une chance pour elle, les autres étaient trop obnubilés par l'Anneau pour remarquer son trouble. Boromir fut le premier à prendre la parole. Isis, qui connaissait cette séquence, n'écouta que distraitement, jusqu'à ce que la dispute éclate et que tous se levèrent, hormis Elrond, Frodon, et elle-même. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, le conseil n'avait rien de distrayant, même pour quelqu'un connaissant la fin de l'histoire. En effet, Isis faisait partie de ce monde, désormais. Elle était donc autant en danger que n'importe qui en Terre du Milieu.

Frodon se leva de son siège et tenta de se faire entendre des autres :

-Je vais le faire !

Personne ne l'entendit. Il dut donc répéter.

-Je vais le faire !

Silence. Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Malgré les conséquences terrifiantes de sa déclaration, le Hobbit continua sans que sa voix ne tremble.

-Je vais porter l'Anneau en Mordor. Bien que…je n'en connaisse pas le moyen.

-Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet, promit Gandalf.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Boromir se joignirent aussi à Frodon, qui sembla déjà un peu plus rassuré.

-Je me joins à vous, déclara Isis en se levant.

-Et en quoi une femme serait utile à cette quête, attaqua Boromir.

Le regard que lui lança la sorcière fut si haineux et froid que le fils de l'Intendant du Gondor eut du mal à ne pas baisser les yeux.

-Cette jeune femme a autant sa place dans cette compagnie que vous, gronda Gandalf. Isis est membre du Conseil Blanc et de l'Ordre des Istari, surveillez donc votre langage.

Boromir n'aurait pas eut une tête différente si on l'avait giflé. Quant à Isis, elle avait du mal à comprendre. Gandalf expliqua alors que la jeune femme remplaçait Saroumane dans le Conseil Blanc, bien que le rôle de chef revienne désormais à Galadriel, qui était à l'origine de cette révélation. Quant à sa place parmi les Istari, elle le devait à sa magie, bien qu'à côté de ses « collègues », son niveau était passable, voire même médiocre.

Isis fut coupée dans se réflexions par l'arrivée surprise de Sam, et celle toute aussi surprenante de Pippin et Merry.

-Dix compagnons, résuma Elrond. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau.

-Chouette, s'exclama Pippin. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

C'est ainsi que les membres du conseil, quittant la terrasse, virent une Istari fraîchement promue s'éloigner en éclatant de rire.

Quelques jours plus tard eut lieu une fête réunissant tous les résidents d'Imladris. Isis s'octroya un moment de coquetterie (ou plutôt, plusieurs heures). Une fois prête, elle s'observa dans la glace : elle portait une robe blanche simple, un corset brodé d'argent et un diadème d'argent et de perles. À ses oreilles, de simples perles, et à son cou, le pendentif d'Elanor. Ensuite, elle passa un peu de rouge à ses lèvres et souligna ses yeux par un discret maquillage noir, puis mit quelques gouttes de parfum au lilas. Elle dut admettre qu'elle était très élégante.

Durant le banquet, Isis ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir des innombrables fêtes à la cour de France. Finalement, les premières danses commencèrent. Boromir l'invita à danser.

-Je vous présente mes excuses pour l'autre jour, dit le soldat. J'ai été grossier avec vous aucun homme ne doit manquer de respect à une dame, qu'elle soit guerrière, magicienne, souveraine, courtisane ou même fille du peuple.

-Excuses acceptées.

À la fin du morceau, ce fut Legolas qui invita Isis pour la danse suivante. Une fois celle-ci finie, ils rejoignirent les Hobbits. Pippin, qui était devenu tellement rouge que l'on pourrait cuire un steak sur ses joues, invita Isis, qui accepta avec plaisir. Après la danse, le Hobbit avait le visage encore plus rouge. La jeune femme croisa alors le regard pensif de Legolas, qui fixait un point de sa gorge. Isis crut un instant qu'il regardait son décolleté et se sentit gênée, mais l'expression de l'Elfe lui prouva qu'elle se trompait. Elle comprit alors qu'il s'intéressait à son pendentif. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la magicienne rejoignit le Prince de Mirkwood en détachant sa chaîne.

-Vous connaissez ce bijou, Legolas, n'est-ce pas.

-Oui. Un dragon d'argent noir aux yeux de sang et aux ailes de ténèbres.

-Argent noir ? Moi qui croyais qu'il avait terni… Mais quelle est sa particularité ?

-Il n'a aucun pouvoir, rassurez-vous. C'est l'emblème d'un ordre ancien et restreint de sorciers. Ils n'étaient que trois. Si le nom des deux premiers a été oublié il y a longtemps, celui d'Elanor est resté gravé dans les mémoires. Peut-être parce qu'elle pratiquait la magie noire d'une façon tellement immonde qu'on ne puisse fermer les yeux.

-Gandalf n'a jamais voulu me dire ce qu'elle a fait. Mais si j'ai un quelconque lien de parenté avec elle pour posséder ceci, il me semble que j'ai le droit de savoir, non ?

Legolas invita Isis à le suivre à l'extérieur pour qu'ils puissent continuer leur discussion au calme.

-Quel était le rôle exact de ma supposée génitrice aux côtés de l'Ennemi ?

Legolas sembla surpris par la question de son interlocutrice. Mais la réponse était douloureuse à dire, et à entendre.

-Je ne crois pas que vous vouliez vraiment savoir…

-S'il-vous-plaît, dites-moi la vérité. Toute ma vie, je l'aie vécue sans connaître ma vraie famille, avec pour seuls indices un prénom apparemment modifié, un pendentif, quelques pouvoirs et le statut de veuve de ma mère.

Isis savait qu'elle prenait l'Elfe par les sentiments. Et pour enfoncer le clou, elle lui fit son regard de cocker qui avait presque toujours fait craquer son entourage.

-Ce ne sera pas agréable à entendre, céda Legolas. On ne sait quasiment rien du parcours d'Elanor durant le Deuxième Âge. Les seuls informations que nous possédons sont son retour en Mordor aux côtés de l'Ennemi avant la bataille de Dagorlad. Elle était une sorte de conseillère.

En voyant la gêne de l'Elfe, Isis comprit qu'il s'autocensurait. Son instinct lui dit que la vérité n'allait pas du tout lui plaire.

-Legolas, je vous en prie, soyez honnête. Était-elle la maîtresse de l'Ennemi ?

Pas de réponse.

-Suis-je la fille de Sauron ?

Legolas mit sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme pour la faire taire. Celle-ci comprit alors sa bévue : il était interdit de prononcer le nom de l'Ennemi à Imladris, tout comme le parler noir. Heureusement que l'on ne pouvait la surprendre à écouter Summoning(1), sinon, elle était mal. Il fallait réfléchir à un nom de code pour qualifier ses géniteurs potentiels.

Vador et Amidala (2) ? Voldemort et Bellatrix (2) ? Zangdar et Lily (3) ? Alkoor et Okaënia (3) ? Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, Isis abandonna l'idée de surnommer ses géniteurs par des références culturelles échappant à tout le monde. Surtout qu'elle risquerait de rire en abordant le sujet, ce qui n'était pas très sérieux et intelligent pour sa survie. Pour l'instant tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était espérer que Sauron ne soit pas son père. Quant à Elanor, elle ne pouvait pas se mentir encore longtemps : les preuves étaient accablantes. Néanmoins, la jeune femme décida de ne pas pleurer sur son sort et retourna à la fête en compagnie de Legolas, où ils s'amusèrent jusqu'à pas d'heure.

Le lendemain matin, en entrant dans la bibliothèque, Isis remarqua que Gandalf s'y trouvait déjà. Les révélations de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. L'heure des explications avait sonné. La jeune femme s'assit en face de son mentor qui releva la tête de ses documents.

-Tiens, bonjour, Isis ! Vous n'étiez pas sensée vous entraîner avec Boromir et Gimli ?

-Ils sont en train de décuver.

-Allons bon…

-Vous saviez.

Gandalf eut l'air perplexe.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Vous saviez que j'étais sa fille.

Ce n'était pas une question. Cependant, cette constatation ne fut d'aucune aide à Gandalf.

-De qui ?

-Du Roi Arthur.

Le magicien eut l'air de plus en plus perdu, aussi Isis laissa tomber l'ironie.

-De Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom (2) !

-Plaît-il ?

-L'Ennemi !

Elle avait presque chuchoté ce dernier mot, en partie parce qu'Erestor lui adressait un regard lourd de reproches pour le bruit, mais surtout parce qu'elle ne tenait pas à ce que tout Imladris soit au courant. Gandalf soupira de lassitude. Il eut à cet instant l'air encore plus fatigué et vieux que d'habitude.

-J'avoue que je me posais la question, avoua-t-il au bout d'un moment devant l'air sombre et la posture autoritaire de son élève. Mais j'espérais me tromper. Apparemment, vous en êtes venue vous-même à cette conclusion.

-Alors, si je suis un produit du Mal, pourquoi avoir fait de moi une Istari, ce qui m'a permis d'intégrer le Conseil Blanc ?

-C'était la décision de Manwe et Varda, qui l'ont fait savoir à Galadriel par le biais de son Miroir magique, dont vous connaissez l'existence. Ce choix des Valar est la preuve que l'on choisit soi-même son destin. Vos parents ont emprunté la route des Ténèbres, vous avez préféré la Lumière. C'est de vous et vous seule dont il s'agit.

-Vos paroles me touchent, Gandalf, mais tout le monde ne tiendra pas ce raisonnement…

-Depuis quand Isabelle Beauchamp se soucie-t-elle du « qu'en dira-t-on » ? N'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez parlé de ce mouvement musical et esthétique appelé… le _Ruck _?

-Le Punk, corrigea Isis.

-Voilà. Et n'est-ce pas encore vous qui m'avez parlé de ce poète talentueux dont le nom ressemble à celui de votre père adoptif ?

-Charles Baudelaire ?

En soupirant, Isis admit que Gandalf avait raison. Mais par prudence, elle préféra garder secret ce qu'elle savait, en espérant que Legolas en fasse autant. Le magicien gris lui assura qu'il ne dirait rien sur ses origines, et qu'il ne lui en parlerait pas sauf en cas de nécessité et si c'était elle qui abordait le sujet.

Les jours s'écoulèrent rapidement à Imladris. Isis passait beaucoup de temps avec les membres de la Communauté pour s'entraîner à l'épée et à la magie. Bilan : des bleus, des bosses, des égratignures, des fous rires, et un niveau moyen au combat. À ca rythme là, la jeune femme se demanda s'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour son espérance de vie. Le départ de la Communauté, prévu pour le 25 décembre approchait à grands pas. Il était urgent qu'elle sache manier une arme. En effet, elle doutait que les orques terminent un combat par un blague au lieu d'un décapitation…

**Summoning est un groupe de Black Metal dont les albums sont intégralement inspirés du monde créé par Tolkien. L'une de leurs chansons, **_**Mirdautas Vras,**_** est en parler noir. Il s'agit d'un discours de Sauron incitant ses armées au massacre. Bien mignon, tout ça^^**

**Est-il nécessaire d'expliquer les références à deux des sagas les plus connues de l'histoire du cinéma et de la littérature contemporaine ?**

**Si vous connaissez ces fantastiques sagas MP3 que sont le **_**Donjon de Naheulbeuk**_** (créée par Pen of Chaos, alias John Lang), et **_**Reflets d'Acide**_** (créée par JBX), vous avez compris. Sinon, je vous invite à les écouter, ainsi que la chanson **_**La Marche Barbare**_**, (Pen of Chaos), où le nom de Lily la Guerrière est prononcé au dernier couplet. Il est possible que d'autres références soient citées au fil des chapitres, Isis étant fan du genre…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : La Terre du Milieu, son histoire, ses habitants, ses lieux, ses dialectes et autres particularités appartiennent à Tolkien. Seuls quelques personnages tels qu'Isabelle (Isis), Elanor et autres sont de mon invention. **

**Si Isis (oui, je l'appellerai ainsi durant tout le reste de l'histoire) se change en Mary-Sue, merci de me faire remarquer cette e(ou –ho)rreur**

**Autres précisions : Sauron (lorsqu'il apparaîtra) sera un peu OOC avec quelques personnages. Je pense suivre plus les films que les livres, mais il se peut que des éléments des livres se trouvent aussi dans l'histoire.**

**Je tiens à remercier Darkklinne pour sa review très encourageante (ravie que tu aies aimé) de l'OS « Même les monstres ont un cœur, qu'il soit de pierre ou non », que vous trouverez dans la section Hobbit, si vous voulez y jeter un coup d'œil.**

**Bonne lecture **

Chapitre IV

Le 25 décembre arriva. Isis, qui s'était levée tôt après avoir fait un rêve étrange, vérifia une dernière fois que tout était prêt dans son sac. Trousse de soins ? OK. Dictionnaire de poche de runes ? OK. Poignard ? OK. Carnet de notes ? OK. Potion « anti-petites misères » ? OK. Elle n'avait rien oublié. Voyant qu'il lui restait du temps, Isis s'entraîna à quelques sortilèges qui pourraient être utiles, mine de rien. Elle soupira de découragement en pensant que, désormais, elle allait jouer dans la cour des grands. Finis, les sortilèges simplistes de la Terre, maintenant, elle était une Istari, ce qui signifiait un entraînement intensif pour maîtriser des sorts dignes de ce nom. Et ça, ça promettait d'être long, difficile et épuisant. Prendre la place de Saroumane, avec toutes les responsabilités que ça impliquait n'avait rien d'amusant… Une terrible pensée envahit l'esprit d'Isis : Saroumane _savait_ pour ses origines. Tout comme son confrère au manteau gris, il avait vite compris l'ignoble parenté de son élève. « Et merde », jura intérieurement la magicienne. Si le Multicolore, comme il se faisait appeler à présent, parlait de sa présence à Sauron, celui-ci pourrait envoyer les Nazgûls la chercher en même temps que l'Anneau ! À la simple idée d'être capturée et emmenée à Barad-Dûr devant un Sauron fraîchement « ressuscité », elle en eut la nausée. Il était plus sage, pour commencer, d'arrêter de porter le pendentif dragon. Ce bijou ne pourrait lui apporter que des ennuis. D'ailleurs, Elrond lui en avait parlé, le lendemain de la fête. À la grande surprise de l'Elfe, Isis avait dit qu'elle était déjà au courant. Elrond avait l'air soulagé de ne pas accomplir la pénible tâche qui consistait à dire la vérité, et avait assuré à la jeune femme qu'elle avait toujours sa place dans la Communauté.

Voyant que l'heure avançait, Isis s'habilla de vêtements de voyage et attacha ses cheveux noirs en une simple queue de cheval. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle remarqua que le temps n'avait eu aucune emprise sur elle. Comme à Orthanc plus de deux ans auparavant, il lui semblait même avoir rajeuni de deux ou trois ans. Était-ce une conséquence physique de sa résurrection, combinée à la nature d'immortels de ses parents ? La jeune femme rangea ce détail dans un coin de son esprit en se disant qu'il fallait en parler à Gandalf, enfouit son pendentif au fond de son sac et sortit après avoir attaché à sa ceinture l'épée que lui avaient offert les Elfes. Isis aimait bien cette lame, qui était facile à manier. L'arme n'avait pas de nom, aussi, par provocation, la magicienne l'avait baptisée _Shreder_, ce qui en russe signifiait « déchiqueteuse ». Quand elle l'avait dit à ses compagnons, Boromir et à Gimli avaient éclaté de rire. Aragorn trouvait ça « original », Legolas avait qualifié ce nom de « barbare convenant tout à fait à l'arme d'une marginale » (Isis avait d'ailleurs répondu en tirant la langue, preuve de sa maturité, de sa sagesse et de sa dignité), les Hobbits avaient eu l'air effrayé. Quant à Gandalf, il avait poussé un soupir de lassitude, ne s'attendant pas à d'autres fantaisies venant de son élève.

Isis rejoignit les autres pour prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner avant le départ auquel assisterait tout Imladris.

-Le porteur de l'Anneau prend la route en quête de la Montagne du Destin, annonça Elrond. Vous qui voyagez à ses côtés, aucun serment, aucun engagement ne vous oblige à n'aller plus loin que vous ne le souhaitez. Allez, ne vous détournez pas de votre but. Que la bénédiction des Elfes, des Hommes, et de tous les peuples libres vous accompagne.

-La Communauté attend le porteur de l'Anneau, déclara Gandalf.

Le visage de Frodon se draina de toutes ses couleurs lorsqu'il prit la tête du cortège.

-Le Mordor, Gandalf, chuchota le Hobbit, c'est à gauche ou à droite ?

-À gauche.

Ils franchirent les portes d'Imladris en silence. Silence qu'Isis ne tarda pas à briser :

-Dites, on est bien le 25 décembre, non ?

Un « oui » général lui répondit.

-Alors, joyeux Noël !

-Euh… Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, dame Isis.

-Merci, Sam.

Personne, hormis les Hobbits, ne comprit le message. Et encore, ceux-ci n'étaient pas vraiment sûrs d'avoir saisi.

La Communauté passa par les Monts Brumeux pendant de nombreux jours, ponctués de brèves haltes. Les Hobbits, qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de telles randonnées, se fatiguaient plus vite que les autres qui veillaient à ce que personne ne se perde.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient assis autour d'un feu de camp, les compagnons choisirent de chanter chacun leur tour. Tous entonnaient des airs de chez eux, des ballades racontant les exploits d'un guerrier, des chansons de tavernes… Lorsque vint le tour d'Isis, celle-ci choisit une chanson en allemand qu'elle maîtrisait plutôt bien, alors qu'en dehors de cet air, elle ne connaissait pas un traître mot de cette langue. Isis chanta donc Diese Kalte Nacht, du groupe Faun :

Diese Nacht ist kalt  
und der Wind der bläst  
durch unser Land  
und wer jetzt noch geht  
ist ein armer Tor  
oder auf Weg zu der Liebsten  
die jede Reise lohnt

Ohhh  
öffne mir, lass mich hinein  
dein Liebster steht im Monden schein  
diese Nacht ist so kalt  
so öffne mir  
denn morgen wird's zu spät sein

Mein Vater wacht über Haus und Hof  
meine Tür versperrt ein Eisenschloss  
und ich habe keinen Schlüssel dafür  
es führt heut Nacht kein Weg zu mir

Ohhh  
öffne mir, lass mich hinein  
dein Liebster steht im Monden schein  
diese Nacht ist so kalt  
so öffne mir  
denn morgen wird's zu spät sein

Doch die Nacht ist so kalt  
endlich öffnet sie ihm  
und sie küsst ihres Liebsten kalte Stirn  
Diese Nacht ist so kalt  
doch sie öffnet die Tür und er küsst sie  
sieben Mal dafür

Ohhh  
öffne mir, lass mich hinein  
dein Liebster steht im Monden schein  
diese Nacht ist so kalt  
so öffne mir  
denn morgen wird's zu spät sein

Der Morgen graut  
und der Wind der geht durch unser Land  
doch das Mädchen liegt in ihres Liebsten Arm  
und danket sehr der kalten und dem Wind dafür

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, ses compagnons applaudirent. Isis sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Cependant, Pippin demanda ce que signifiait cette chanson.

-C'est une chanson d'amour.

-On ne dirait pas.

Devant l'expression étonnée de la magicienne, Pippin se justifia :

-C'est une langue plutôt…rude.

Merry enfouit son visage dans ses mains, désespéré de l'attitude enfantine de son cousin. Isis sourit en pensant à quelle point la remarque du Hobbit lui rappelait sa forte réaction lorsque Mathieu lui avait fait écouter Rammstein.

Au début du mois de janvier, la Communauté atteignit le pied du mont Caradhras. En voyant l'imposante masse de neige au-dessus, Isis sentit l'angoisse lui tordre l'estomac. Le froid, les loups, la fourberie de Saroumane, les avalanches attendaient le petit groupe. La magicienne eut le fol espoir que cette fois, les crébains n'arrivent pas. Tout en priant mentalement Manwe d'intervenir, elle s'assit à côté de Gimli qui tenait de convaincre Gandalf de passer par les mines de la Moria.

-Non, Gimli, je ne passerai par les mines de la Moria que si je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

La réponse de son mentor ne rassura qu'à moitié Isis, qui suivait distraitement l'entraînement des Hobbits avec Boromir, sous l'œil amusé d'Aragorn. Legolas, de son côté, surveillait l'horizon de son regard perçant. L'Elfe signala la présence d'une masse sombre dans le ciel.

-Ce n'est qu'un petit nuage, répondit Gimli.

-Qui avance vite, ajouta Boromir, et contre le vent…

-Des crébains du Pays de Dun ! S'exclamèrent en même temps Legolas et Isis.

Ils se cachèrent des oiseaux espions le plus rapidement possible. Lorsque la nuée fut partie, ils se réunirent.

Gandalf décida alors qu'il fallait passer par le Caradhras. « On est maudits », pensa Isis.

Ainsi donc, ils commencèrent leur pénible ascension dans la montagne. Heureusement, il n'y eut pas l'attaque des loups décrite dans le livre. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que Saroumane déclencha bel et bien une avalanche. Isis, ensevelie sous la neige, commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Le froid figeait son sang dans ses veines, l'obscurité l'emprisonnait comme dans une cage trop petite. Elle avait l'impression que ses os étaient fragiles comme du cristal. La jeune femme se promit de ne plus jamais faire de blagues vaseuses sur le naufrage du Titanic. Elle dut sa survie à Legolas qui l'arracha à la masse blanche et lourde qui s'était au passage glissée dans ses vêtements. Elle n'entendit plus rien, jusqu'à ce que Frodon déclare qu'ils passeraient désormais par les mines. Isis se demanda alors si elle ne préférerait pas être enterrée vivante sous la neige…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laissons pour l'instant la Communauté se débrouiller pour survivre aux pièges de leurs ennemis et passons en Mordor pour suivre le périple d'un étrange personnage. Les gardes orques encadrant l'entrée de Barad-Dûr virent sortir d'un pas pressé une femme vêtue d'une élégante robe grise et d'un manteau bleu foncé à la capuche bordée de fourrure argentée. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, signifiant qu'ils avaient comprit quelque chose : Dame Elanor, la puissante sorcière, compagne de Sauron et rivale attitrée du Roi Sorcier d'Angmar était contrariée. Il ne fallait déjà pas la contrarier lorsqu'elle était de bonne humeur, mais si en plus elle était en proie à une colère destructrice…

En effet, la Reine des Ténèbres fulminait. Non seulement Sauron ne lui confiait pas la tâche de récupérer l'Anneau, mais en plus, ces incapables de Nazgûls qui avaient reçu cette mission avaient échoué lamentablement face à une Elfe et un semi-homme mourant. Dès que les Spectres, affaiblis, lui avaient fait leur rapport, elle était entrée dans une rage noire. Même le Roi-Sorcier, avec qui elle se querellait souvent, n'avait pas osé dire quoi que ce soit. Sauron avait donc (enfin) donné son accord à la sorcière pour qu'elle cherche elle-même l'Anneau.

Elanor fit sceller son cheval qu'elle enfourcha aussitôt et partit au galop du Mordor, direction Imladris. La seule mention de la cité des Elfes la dégoûtait. Si l'Anneau était là-bas, il ne serait pas aisé de s'en emparer. La Reine des Ténèbres modifia donc son apparence : ses yeux rouges devinrent bleus, sa longue chevelure noire et bouclée passa à lisse, blonde et coupée au milieu du dos, son visage arrondi s'affina, et ses oreilles prirent la forme pointue reconnaissable entre toutes. C'est donc sous les traits d'une Elfe que la sorcière commença sa mission.

La Reine prit la route de l'Isengard, où elle pourrait soutirer des informations à Saroumane. Le magicien blanc ayant rejoint la cause de Sauron, il serait sûrement enclin à aider la compagne de son maître dans sa mission. Peut-être même savait-il si le porteur de l'Anneau était toujours à Imladris, et sinon, quelle route il aurait pris. De plus, il avait laissé s'échapper Gandalf il avait une dette à payer. Elanor regrettait maintenant d'avoir sacrifié son don de voyance quelques années plutôt afin d'obtenir celui de lire dans les pensées, qui était beaucoup moins facile à utiliser, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé au début. Une erreur dont elle payait maintenant le prix, sa mission se voyait rallongée. Elanor étant une pessimiste, elle ne voyait aucun avantage à ce pouvoir qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, hormis une petite variante qui n'avait qu'une valeur sentimentale : elle pouvait communiquer plus facilement avec Sauron qu'à l'époque où ils étaient séparés, au Deuxième Âge. Elanor se concentra de nouveau sur sa mission.

Elle atteignit le Gué de l'Isen au bout d'un mois (et en remercia sans la moindre modestie son talent en potion qui lui avait permit de donner plus de force et de célérité à son cheval). Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de percevoir le sommet d'Orthanc. Elanor n'appréciait pas le magicien blanc (ou le Multicolore, comme il voulait qu'on l'appelle), amis elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. De plus, elle pouvait voir de ses propres yeux cette fameuse armée qu'il avait promise à Sauron.

Les premiers orques qui virent passer Elanor tentèrent de l'attaquer. Ils furent alors enveloppés d'un voile de fumée noire qui se dissipa vite, lequel laissa la place à un spectacle effroyable : leur peau s'ouvrait de l'intérieur, les profondes lacérations de leur corps dégoulinaient de sang. Le silence tomba, et les autres orques avaient le regard rivé tantôt sur les cadavres de leurs congénères, tantôt sur la sorcière.

-Voilà ce qui arrive à ceux qui osent importuner votre Reine, déclara-t-elle avec autorité. Maintenant, retournez à vos postes.

Les orques obéirent non sans discuter entre eux de ce qui venait de se passer et se demander qui était cette femme pour prétendre à un tel titre.

Elanor atteignit les longues marches qui menaient à la porte et entra. Elle dit au premier garde qui se présenta à elle d'annoncer que la Dame du Mordor était là. Le garde se précipita, peu désireux de rester près de cette belle Elfe qui pourtant l'effrayait. Elanor reprit son apparence normale et rejoignit Saroumane qui se trouvait dans une obscure salle, meublée uniquement d'un haut fauteuil noir semblable à un trône et d'un piédestal noir en son centre, sur lequel était posé une sphère de pierre noire un Palantír, ou Pierre de Vision.

Lorsque Saroumane vit Elanor entrer, il fut d'abord surpris, puis il s'inclina respectueusement.

-Ma Dame, c'est un honneur pour moi que de vous voir ici, en Isengard.

-Je ne suis pas venue par pure courtoisie, Saroumane. Non, si je suis là, c'est parce que vous avez des comptes à rendre.

-Ma Dame ?

-Vous avez laissé Gandalf s'échapper alors qu'il avait des informations capitales sur l'Anneau.

Elanor s'assit sur le fauteuil comme une reine sur son trône.

-Il vous a sûrement dit quelque chose, continua-t-elle.

-Rien de plus que ce que vous et les Neufs savez déjà, concernant l'identité du porteur…

La sorcière inspira profondément pour se calmer. Elle perdait son temps, ici !

-Savez-vous si cet imbécile de semi-homme détient toujours l'Anneau et a quitté Imladris avec ?

-Mes espions m'ont assuré qu'il y est toujours.

Elanor se leva comme s'il y avait un hérisson sur le fauteuil et sortit rageusement de la pièce. Finalement, elle s'arrêta et se retourna :

-Où en est votre armée ?

Saroumane parut soulagé qu'elle ne l'interroge plus sur l'Anneau. Il la guida dehors, où les combattants Uruk Hai s'entraînaient.

-Impressionnant, déclara la Reine en revenant dans la tour, escortée de Saroumane qui lui servit respectueusement du vin dans un verre d'argent.

Son don l'avertit alors que le magicien savait quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait pas dit, d'où son air mal à l'aise.

-Saroumane. Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ?

L'intéressé déglutit.

-En effet, ma Reine. Il y a plus de deux ans de cela, une jeune sorcière est venue ici. Pendant trois mois, je lui ai enseignée de nombreux secrets de magie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte aux côtés de Gandalf.

-Et alors ? En quoi est-ce important ?

-Cette jeune femme portait le pendentif dragon que vous possédiez avant de…disparaître.

La Reine des Ténèbres lâcha son verre qui s'écrasa dans un fracas métallique sur le sol, répandant son contenu rouge sombre sur les dalles noires. « Non, », pensa Elanor « Ce n'est pas possible… »

**Fin du chapitre ! Enfin, j'ai réussi à faire apparaître Elanor. Pour les fans de Sauron (je ne sais pas s'il y en a, mais on ne sait jamais), il faudra encore un ou deux chapitres avant qu'il n'intervienne vraiment.**

**Enjoy !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : La Terre du Milieu, son histoire, ses habitants, ses lieux, ses dialectes et autres particularités appartiennent à Tolkien. Seuls quelques personnages tels qu'Isabelle (Isis), Elanor et autres sont de mon invention. **

**Si Isis (oui, je l'appellerai ainsi durant tout le reste de l'histoire) se change en Mary-Sue, merci de me faire remarquer cette e(ou –ho)rreur**

**Autres précisions : Sauron (lorsqu'il apparaîtra) sera un peu OOC avec quelques personnages. Je pense suivre plus les films que les livres, mais il se peut que des éléments des livres se trouvent aussi dans l'histoire.**

**Remerciements à Darkklinne et à Chibi002 (désolée, je n'ai vu ta review qu'après avoir posté le chapitre 4) pour leurs reviews de l'OS « Même les monstres ont un cœur, qu'il soit de pierre ou non », que vous trouverez dans la section Hobbit, si vous voulez y jeter un coup d'œil.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre V

La Moria. Isis n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'ancien royaume des Nains, ou plutôt, le mur servant de porte d'entrée, se dressait devant la Communauté fatiguée de sa longue marche.

-Les portes des Nains sont invisibles lorsqu'elles sont closes, informa Gandalf.

Il passa sa main sur la paroi lisse.

-Ithildin…

-Il faut attendre que la lune se dévoile, continua Isis en volant au passage la déclaration du magicien **(a)**.

Effectivement, la silhouette stylisée d'une porte brillant d'une lumière d'argent se dessina sur la paroi de pierre sombre. Au-dessus, un court texte en… Elfique.

-Les portes de Durin, seigneur de la Moria, traduisit Gandalf. Parlez, amis, et entrez.

Une heure. C'est le temps que mit Gandalf à tester toutes les formules qu'il connaissait, en utilisant la plupart des langues connues, même celle des orques. Frodon le rejoignit alors et réfléchit tout haut.

-C'est une énigme… Quel est le mot elfique pour « ami » ?

-_Mellon_.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant des ténèbres insondables. Prudemment, la compagnie entra. Gimli ne se priva pas de vanter auprès de ses compagnons (et de Legolas en particulier) la légendaire hospitalité des Nains.

-Et ils appellent ça une mine. _Une mine !_

-Ce n'est pas une mine, l'interrompit Boromir. C'est un tombeau…

En effet, un amas de squelettes de Nains jonchait le sol. Gimli hurla de douleur. Les autres compagnons étaient choqués par un tel massacre provoqué par…

-Des gobelins, dit Legolas en identifiant une flèche fichée dans la cage thoracique d'un cadavre.

-Il faut partir, dit Boromir. Passons par la Trouée du Rohan.

Frodon poussa alors un cri de terreur. Le tentacule d'une pieuvre géante vivant dans le lac devant la porte le tirait vers l'extérieur. Tous coururent à son secours. L'ignoble bête sortit sa tête repoussante de l'eau. Legolas tira des flèches dans la gueule béante du monstre qui poussa un grognement sourd. Les dix se carapatèrent dans les mines, et la pieuvre causa un éboulement qui condamna l'entrée et plongea le groupe dans le noir total. Gandalf alluma la pierre au bout de son bâton, éclairant ainsi le chemin.

-Espérons que notre présence passera inaperçue, dit-il. Il y a en ces lieux des créatures plus immondes que des orques.

Trois jours. L'exploration de la Moria dura trois jours. Autant de temps passé dans l'obscurité quasi-totale pesait sur le moral des dix compagnons. Mais ne passons pas trop vite cette étape. C'est donc le lendemain de l'entrée dans les mines qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant un triple choix d'entrée.

-Je ne me souviens pas de cet endroit, souffla Gandalf.

Pendant que le magicien réfléchissait, les autres s'assirent pour se reposer. Isis remarqua alors que Legolas n'avait pas l'air très dans son assiette :

-Euh, Legolas ?

-Oui ?

-Ça ne va pas ? Vous n'avez pas l'air bien…

-Je ne supporte pas d'être enfermé.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. L'Elfe était claustrophobe. Isis s'assit à côté de lui et prit délicatement sa main qu'elle serra tout en diffusant des ondes magiques apaisantes. Legolas la remercia d'un regard.

-On ne vous apprend pas à gérer vos peurs, à Vertige le Haut **(b)** ? Se moqua Gimli.

Isis enfouit son visage derrière ses mains pour étouffer son rire.

-Le royaume de mon père s'appelait Vertbois le Grand, Maître Nain, corrigea froidement Legolas qui ne riait pas du tout.

-Ah, c'est par là, dit Gandalf, attirant l'attention de tous vers l'une des portes.

-Ah, ça lui revient, se réjouit Pippin.

-Pas du tout, mais l'air est moins nauséabond par là. Dans le doute, Peregrin Touque, il faut toujours suivre son flair.

Le flair de Gandalf guida l'équipe qui se retrouva dans une immense salle dont les imposants piliers travaillés supportaient un plafond tellement haut qu'il était impossible à distinguer.

-Magnifique, souffla Isis.

Gimli se mit alors à courir vers un coin qui avait attiré son attention. Les autres le suivirent et se trouvèrent dans une petite pièce grise au centre de laquelle une tombe de marbre blanc gardait la dépouille de Balin. Le Nain pleura à genoux devant la tombe. Gandalf prit alors un vieux livre abîmé et poussiéreux que tenait encore un des squelettes, et en lut un passage pendant que Pippin s'intéressait à un squelette au bord d'un puits.

-… Ils arrivent, conclut le magicien.

Aussitôt, le cadavre au bord du puits tomba, entraînant un seau de fer et sa lourde chaîne dans sa chute. Le vacarme dura quelques secondes, puis plus rien.

-Crétin de Touque, vociféra Gandalf. Jetez-vous dedans la prochaine fois, ça nous débarrassera de votre stupidité !

Un bruit de tambour venant des profondeurs de la mine attira l'attention du magicien. Tous comprirent ce que cela signifiait. Bientôt, des cris se firent entendre.

-Des orques, devina Legolas.

Boromir ferma la porte et évita de justesse une flèche qui se planta dans le panneau de bois.

-Ils ont un troll des cavernes.

Aragorn vint l'aider à bloquer la porte, puis tous deux rejoignirent les autres. Isis dégaina alors Shreder, stressée pour son premier vrai combat. Les orques ne tardèrent pas à entrer dans la pièce. La jeune magicienne se défendait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais fut vite désarmée. Son horrible adversaire s'apprêta à l'achever lorsqu'elle puisa la magie en elle et projeta une lumière bleutée qui brûla l'hideux soldat. De l'orque qui l'avait attaquée ne resta qu'un petit tas d'os calcinés. Se ressaisissant, Isis reprit son épée et se jeta dans la mêlée. Ainsi, son arme méritait son nom : la magicienne fut désormais le centre d'un tas de cadavres si mutilés qu'ils étaient inidentifiables. Cependant, le combat n'était pas fini : le fameux troll entra dans la salle. S'ensuivit un combat auquel Isis ne comprit plus rien. Elle était sonnée, couverte de griffures et tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Le cri de douleur de Frodon ne lui vint qu'à travers un brouillard d'incompréhension totale. Une fois le troll mort, Legolas vint aider la jeune femme à se relever, pendant que Frodon rassurait ses compagnons en révélant sa cotte de maille en mithril.

La Communauté sortit très vit de la salle, mais fut stoppée par une armée d'orques qui, telle une immonde fourmilière, descendait du plafond par les colonnes et les encerclait. Un grognement venant des ténèbres effraya les orques qui remontèrent bien vite les colonnes en hurlant de peur. Au bout d'un long couloir, une lueur orangée signalait une présence.

-Quel est ce nouveau maléfice, demanda Boromir.

-Un Balrog, répondit Gandalf. Au pont de Khazad-dûm, vite !

La Communauté courut dans les mines jusqu'à atteindre un vide qu'il fallait franchir par un pont de pierre. Sans oublier les escaliers qui s'écroulaient…

Une fois le pont franchi, les ennuis semblaient presque terminés. Hélas, le Balrog les rattrapa. Gandalf se retourna et défia la créature de Morgoth.

-Vous ne passerez pas, clama le magicien.

-Gandalf, crièrent Frodon et Isis d'une même voix.

Le démon se redressa et s'enflamma. « Ça sent le roussi », se dit la jeune sorcière, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

-Je suis un serviteur du Feu Secret, continua l'Istari, détenteur de la flamme d'Anon.

Le Balrog leva son épée enflammée dans le but d'assener un coup au magicien qui fit apparaître un bouclier magique.

-Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, flamme d'Udûn!

Grognant de dépit, le monstre de feu et de ténèbres sembla réfléchir à une autre attaque.

-Repartez dans l'ombre…

Déterminé à détruire son adversaire, le Balrog fit claquer son fouet incandescent.

-Vous ne passerez PAS !

Gandalf créa une fissure devant lui, la partie du pont qu'occupait le monstre s'écroula sous le poids de celui-ci. L'Istari s'apprêta à rejoindre les autres, mais la lanière du fouet de son adversaire s'accrocha à sa cheville, le faisant tomber. Il s'accrocha comme il put au pont. Frodon voulut l'aider, mais Boromir l'en empêcha.

-Fuyez, pauvres fous, ordonna le magicien.

Et il tomba dans l'abîme. La compagnie sortit, les oreilles bourdonnant des cris de Frodon. Ils parvinrent à s'échapper des orques qui étaient revenus à la charge et se retrouvèrent dehors, sous un soleil froid. Là, ils s'arrêtèrent sur les roches blanches afin de pleurer la perte de leur compagnon.

Legolas tentait de calmer Isis qui pleurait sans retenue dans ses bras. La jeune sorcière venait de perdre son mentor, celui qu'elle voyait comme un père de substitution. Les autres n'en menaient pas large. Finalement, Aragorn ordonna, la voix légèrement tremblante, de relever les Hobbits qui étaient assis.

-Legolas, relevez-les.

-Accordez-leur un moment, par pitié, intervint Boromir.

-Dès la tombée de la nuit, les collines grouillent d'orques, assena l'héritier d'Isildur. Il nous faut atteindre les bois de la Lothlórien. Allons Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, relevons-les.

Isis se détacha de Legolas en essuyant ses larmes.

La Communauté atteignit rapidement les bois. Ce fut au tour de Gimli de ne pas se sentir à sa place. Il mit même en garde les Hobbits des sortilèges de la « sorcière Elfe », Galadriel. Isis se retint de ricaner, surtout lorsque le Nain se vantait d'être insensible au charme de la dame de ces lieux, et d'avoir l'œil du faucon et l'oreille du renard. C'est après cette déclaration que le rire contenu de la jeune magicienne mourut dans sa gorge : des dizaines de gardes Elfes les menaçaient de leurs flèches.

-Le Nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir, fit remarquer crûment le capitaine des gardes.

Devant tant d'arrogance dans le regard, les mots et la posture, Isis avait des envies de meurtre, ou au moins de torture sanglante et longue…

Le capitaine, nommé Haldir, guida la Communauté jusqu'à une plateforme dans un arbre. La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'ils purent s'arrêter. C'est là qu'il souhaita bienvenue à Legolas et Aragorn…en Elfique. Ceci énerva fortement Gimli.

-C'est donc ça la légendaire courtoisie des Elfes ? Parler dans une langue que l'on ne comprend pas ?

-Nous n'avons pas eut affaire avec les Nains depuis les jours sombres, répliqua Haldir.

-Eh bien vous savez ce que le Nain répond à ça ?

S'ensuivit une longue phrase en Khuzdul dont Isis ne voulait certainement pas connaître la traduction.

-Ça non plus, ce n'est pas très courtois, intervint Aragorn.

Haldir se tourna vers Frodon.

-Vous amenez un grand danger avec vous.

Pendant de longues minutes, Aragorn tenta de convaincre Haldir de les laisser passer par la Lothlórien. Isis faillit presque s'endormir sur l'épaule du pauvre Sam qui lui aussi était fatigué. Finalement, le capitaine des gardes ordonna à la Communauté de le suivre. Après une courte nuit de repos, ils marchèrent durant toute la journée du lendemain jusqu'à Caras Galadhron, la cité des Elfes. Tous étaient émerveillés par la beauté des lieux. Même Gimli s'abstint du moindre commentaire. Ils montèrent un gigantesque escalier s'enroulant autour d'un mallorn avant d'arriver dans une sorte de salle blanche perchée dans les branches. Ici arrivèrent pour les accueillir le Seigneur Celeborn et son épouse la Dame Galadriel. Le couple, vêtu de blanc et d'argent, semblait diffuser une lumière enchantée. En les regardant, Isis n'avait pas l'impression d'être face à des Elfes, mais face aux Anges dont lui avaient parlé les prêtres durant son enfance.

-L'Ennemi sait que vous êtes ici, commença Celeborn. À quel espoir vous accrochez-vous ?

Le seigneur des lieux observa le groupe.

-Neuf sont ici alors que dix sont partis de Fondcombe. Dites-moi, où est Gandalf ? J'aimerai vivement m'entretenir avec lui.

« Gandalf le gris n'a pas franchi les limites de ce pays », chuchota Galadriel dans la tête des compagnons.

-Il a basculé dans l'ombre, continua tout haut la Dame de lumière.

-Il est tombé dans l'ombre et la flamme, répondit Legolas. Un Balrog de Morgoth.

Isis, qui avait entendu maintes fois le dialogue alarmiste des deux souverains, n'écouta que distraitement, repensant à Gandalf qui ne réapparaîtra plus avant presque un mois et demi, si sa mémoire était bonne. Elle revint à la réalité lorsque Galadriel leur dit qu'ils pourraient se reposer et que cette nuit, ils dormiraient en paix. Ils redescendirent donc, encore plus fatigués. Au pied d'un mallorn, un dortoir improvisé les attendait.

Malgré sa fatigue, Isis ne put dormir. « L'Ennemi sait que vous êtes ici ». La phrase de Celeborn résonnait dans sa tête. « Et moi ? » pensa-t-elle, « sait-il que je suis là » ? La mort de Gandalf, la fatigue, les blessures (heureusement, très légères), la peur, le choc de connaître la vile identité de ses parents… Un trop plein d'émotions pour la jeune Istari qui ne put en supporter d'avantage. Elle enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. L'avantage d'être une femme, c'est que sa couchette était à l'écart de celle des hommes (pour une fois, elle ne soulevait pas des arguments prônant la mixité) elle put donc laisser couler ses larmes sans que l'on ne puisse la déranger ou lui demander de confier ses pensées. De toute façon, cela n'avancerait à rien : tous ici vivaient la même chose. Et comment expliquer à ses compagnons de route, ses amis, qu'elle était terrifiée à l'idée que Sauron, son père, ne la trouve ? C'est à une heure très avancée de la nuit qu'elle s'endormit enfin, l'esprit en proie à des songes agités et angoissants.

**(a)Isis, sans doute à cause du gel de son cerveau dans la neige du sommet, a fait une petite crise de **_**marysuesite**_**. **

**(b)Désolée, c'était trop tentant…**

**Chapitre terminé ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici :)**

**Je n'aime pas vraiment réclamer, mais il faut admettre qu'une petite review me ferait plaisir, qu'elle soit négative, positive, nulle (les maths ont un mauvais effet sur moi…)**

**À la prochaine :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : La Terre du Milieu, son histoire, ses habitants, ses lieux, ses dialectes et autres particularités appartiennent à Tolkien. Seuls quelques personnages tels qu'Isabelle (Isis), Elanor et autres sont de mon invention. **

**Si Isis (oui, je l'appellerai ainsi durant tout le reste de l'histoire) se change en Mary-Sue, merci de me faire remarquer cette e(ou –ho)rreur**

**Autres précisions : Sauron (lorsqu'il apparaîtra) sera un peu OOC avec quelques personnages. Je pense suivre plus les films que les livres, mais il se peut que des éléments des livres se trouvent aussi dans l'histoire.**

**Vous trouverez un bonus de cette fic, l'OS « Même les monstres ont un cœur, qu'il soit de pierre ou non », dans la section Hobbit, si vous voulez y jeter un coup d'œil.**

**Les textes en italique de ce chapitre sont en parler noir**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre VI

Rejoignons donc Elanor, qui venait de faire une importante découverte. La Reine, qui avait entendu le récit de Saroumane concernant Isis, était vite repartie de l'Isengard. Chevauchant au galop, elle ne s'était arrêté que de rares fois pour qu'elle et sa monture puissent se reposer. Sa fille ne pouvait être qu'à Fondcombe, si Gandalf y était aussi, avec le porteur de l'Anneau. L'idée de bientôt pouvoir mettre la main dessus et de retrouver son enfant lui donna plus de détermination pour réussir sa quête. Hors de question d'échouer comme le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

Au bout de plusieurs jours de course, Elanor descendit de cheval, exténuée. Elle consulta sa carte et vit qu'elle avait traversé la moitié de l'ancien Eregion. Parfait. Si elle continuait au même rythme, d'après ses calculs, elle serait à Fondcombe au bout de deux semaines. Souriant à cette perspective, elle but de longues gorgées d'eau. Heureusement qu'elle savait quel sort utiliser pour ne jamais être en manque de provisions, sinon, elle n'aurait pas survécu. Malgré la froideur du mois de janvier, la Reine était en sueur. Si elle parvenait à tromper Elrond avec son apparence elfique, elle cèderait aux caprices d'un bon bain à Fondcombe, avant de retourner en Mordor avec sa fille et l'Anneau.

Elanor se remit en route le lendemain matin, après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Voulant obtenir plus d'informations sur Isis, elle choisit de faire un long détour par Bree. Certes, cela lui rallongeait le voyage de plusieurs jours, mais connaissant la réputation de Gandalf, elle ne serait pas étonnée qu'il ait emmené sa fille dans un tel endroit. Elle se demanda alors comment était Isis. Lui ressemblait-elle ? Ou à Sauron ? Quel était son caractère ? Avait-elle gagné en puissance magique ? Pourquoi et comment était-elle venue en Terre du Milieu, elle qui était née dans un autre monde ? Était-ca parce que ses parents n'avaient connu qu'Arda ? Charles et Anne s'étaient-ils bien occupés d'elle ? Est-ce qu'Isis avait eu un mari et des enfants, avant ? D'autres questions de ce genre vinrent à l'esprit d'Elanor qui se promit d'obtenir plus d'informations.

Enfin, le village de Bree était en vue. Elanor y entra sous les yeux curieux des habitants qui n'étaient pas habitués à voir une Elfe ici. Surtout si l'Elfe en question était si belle, et seule. Une proie apparemment facile pour les voleurs. La Reine snoba les salutations des villageois et voyageurs et chercha une auberge. Son choix s'arrêta sur _Le Poney Fringant_. Elle entra dans une écurie où un palefrenier qualifia sa monture de superbe avant de s'en occuper, puis alla dans l'auberge bondée. Et bruyante. Pleine d'ivrognes, de voleurs, de criminels, piètres aventuriers… Réprimant une expression de mépris, la belle aborda l'aubergiste qui fut étonné de la présence d'une Elfe sylvaine dans son établissement.

-En quoi puis-je vous aider, belle dame ?

-Connaissez-vous Gandalf le Gris ?

Poiredebeurré ne cacha pas son air perplexe. La dernière fois qu'on lui avait posé cette question, c'était venant de quatre Hobbits, au mois d'octobre. Ces derniers étaient partis le lendemain matin en compagnie du Rôdeur Grands-Pas, alors qu'il les avait prévenus de la dangerosité de cet étrange individu venu, paraît-il, du Nord. Néanmoins, il répondit honnêtement à l'Elfe.

-Oh, oui, je le connais bien. Mais si vous le cherchez, je ne peux hélas pas vous aider. Cela fait pas loin de dix mois que je n'ai pas vu l'ombre de son chapeau pointu.

-N'y avait-il pas quelqu'un avec lui ?

Voyant que l'aubergiste réfléchissait lentement, Elanor l'aida :

-Une femme, jeune, avec un pendentif dragon ?

La Reine prenait un risque énorme en donnant un détail aussi crucial, mais Poiredebeurré n'avait pas l'air très intelligent et pourvu d'une mémoire exceptionnelle. Il se souvint pourtant de cette jeune femme dont parlait son interlocutrice.

-Ah oui ! Une jolie brunette… Iris, ou Isil, qu'elle s'appelait. Je ne sais plus exactement, mais ça ressemblait à ça.

-Elle a l'air de vous avoir marqué, je me trompe ?

-En même temps, après l'avoir vue se battre seule face à quatre ivrognes armés, et détruire une chaise au passage, le tout sous les rires des autres dont Gandalf qui semblait ne pas s'inquiéter pour sa compagne de route, il n'est pas facile de l'oublier.

Elanor remercia l'aubergiste et commanda une bière pour se détendre. Ainsi donc, elle avait mis au monde une bagarreuse. Cette pensée ne la rassura pas, car cela signifiait qu'Isis ne se laisserait pas faire, surtout si elle connaissait la vérité sur ses origines. Pestant en pensées contre l'erreur de Saroumane qui avait donné des indices évidents à son élève, elle but sa pinte assise à une table dans un coin de la pièce, près d'une fenêtre. Elle commanda une chambre à l'aubergiste qui la guida à l'étage. La pièce était miteuse et simple, mais le lit semblait confortable. Le tintement de deux pièces d'argent supplémentaires convainquit Poiredebeurré d'ordonner à l'un de ses serveurs, Bob, de monter un baquet d'eau chaude et des serviettes propres pour leur cliente. Une fois seule, Elanor se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau chaude en pleurant presque. Deux mois sans vraiment se laver, c'était désagréable même avec des sorts adaptés, un véritable bain faisait plus de bien. Dès qu'elle fut propre, la sorcière se sécha et prit une simple robe noire dans son léger bagage. Elle se fit ensuite une tresse qu'elle enroula en chignon, puis appela le deuxième serveur qui passait par là, Nob, pour qu'il enlève le baquet d'eau. Le pauvre homme était tellement subjugué par la beauté de l'Elfe qu'il faillit plusieurs fois renverser l'eau sur le plancher.

Elanor jeta un œil alors par la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée. Satisfaite d'être à l'abri des regards, elle s'allongea sur le lit et caressa la pierre noire de sa bague d'argent en prononçant un formule en parler noir. Des images envahirent son esprit. Elle vit d'abord le Mordor s'étendre devant elle, puis Barad-Dûr, et enfin l'œil de Sauron, orbe de feu fendue d'une pupille noire verticale semblable à celle des chats. La vision changea, et Elanor vit maintenant l'image d'un homme d'une grande beauté aux longs cheveux noirs, aux yeux gris clair et aux traits fins. Il portait une armure noire cuirassée, ce qui lui donnait encore plus de prestance et de charisme Sauron, tel qu'il était avant la fin du Deuxième Âge. Seulement, l'image était floue. En effet, cette forme de son amant n'existait que dans la mémoire d'Elanor, mais aussi parce que, quoi qu'il arrive, elle le verrait toujours de cette façon-là, à l'époque où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

-_Que puis-je pour toi, Elanor,_ demanda Sauron en parler noir.

Sa question était pleine d'amour et de respect. Et quelqu'un ne connaissant pas le lien unissant la sorcière et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait pas cru que ce dernier avait bien prononcé ces mots.

-_Rien de particulier,_ répondit la Reine._ Je voulais juste te parler._

L'image de Sauron esquissa un sourire.

-_Comment avance ta mission ?_

-_Plutôt bien, à vrai dire. J'ai d'ailleurs apprit quelque chose. J'attendais d'avoir des indices supplémentaires pour ne pas me faire de faux espoirs. Enfin bref, j'en viens au fait : notre fille est ici, en Terre du Milieu. Elle est arrivée il y a deux ans, bien plus tôt que je ne le pensais._

-_Comment le sais-tu ?_

-_Saroumane me l'a dit. Elle a été son élève pendant quelques temps, avant de partir à la découverte du monde en compagnie de Gandalf. Un rapide détour par Bree m'a d'ailleurs confirmé les dires de notre allié Arc-En-Ciel…_

Le nouveau surnom du magicien avait fait sourire Elanor à chaque fois qu'il était évoqué. Saroumane le Multicolore… Quelle originalité.

-_Passer par Bree rallonge ton voyage,_ fit remarquer froidement Sauron.

-_C'est vrai, mais au moins, je sais que notre fille est ici. D'ailleurs, je sais comment rattraper mon retard._

-_Tu comptes te métamorphoser ?_

-_Oui. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais j'y arriverai._

-_Je n'en doute pas. Reviens-moi vite, avec l'Anneau et notre enfant. Elle doit nous rejoindre pour prendre la place qui lui est due._

La vision disparut de l'esprit d'Elanor, qui s'endormi rapidement, exténuée.

Elle repartit tôt le lendemain matin. À la sortie de la ville elle croisa un voyageur à cheval qui la salua respectueusement. Évaluant la situation (route vide, pas de témoin), elle dégaina sa dague et lui trancha la gorge, puis tua le cheval par la même occasion. Mettant pied à terre, elle s'agenouilla et puisa l'énergie nécessaire dans la mare de sang se formant sous les cadavres. Puis elle posa la main sur la tête de sa propre monture, tout en récitant une formule en parler noir.

Le cheval et la cavalière furent alors enveloppés d'un voile de ténèbres avant que l'immonde sortilège ne les fasse fusionner, créant ainsi un griffon noir plus rapide qu'un dragon. La créature prit son envol direction Fondcombe, et arriva à destination le lendemain. Là, à l'abri des regards, Elanor et son cheval reprirent leur apparence initiale. Vérifiant qu'elle avait toujours son camouflage elfique, la Reine s'approcha de l'entrée et accrocha à son visage une expression de fatigue et de peur.

-Ma Dame, s'enquit un garde, qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?

-Je m'appelle Eryniel, je suis une habitante de Mirkwood. J'étais en route pour les Havres Gris avec mon frère lorsque nous avons été attaqués par des orques. Je n'ai réussi à m'échapper qu'avec beaucoup de chance.

Et pour se donner plus de crédibilité, elle pleura. Le garde sembla touché par son histoire et lui laissa le passage. Une fois entrée, la sorcière fut prise en charge par une servante qui l'amena directement auprès d'Elrond. Elanor raconta de nouveau ses malheurs au seigneur des lieux qui lui offrit l'hospitalité le temps qu'elle récupère et fasse son deuil. La sorcière s'apprêta alors à sortir de la pièce, mais se ravisa. Elrond la regarda étrangement.

-Eryniel, y a-t-il autre chose ?

La Reine ne répondit pas. Elle se planta face au semi-elfe et posa sa main sur son front. Celui-ci réprima un cri de douleur pendant que la sorcière fouillait sa mémoire. Lorsqu'elle trouva enfin l'information qui l'intéressait, elle poussa un hurlement de rage. Le porteur de l'Anneau avait quitté la cité plus de deux semaines plus tôt. Laissant Elrond s'effondrer sur le sol, Elanor sortit de la pièce à grandes enjambées, atteignit l'écurie et repartit au galop. Ainsi donc, L'Anneau était entre les mains d'un groupe de dix personnes. Elrond avait su bloquer ses pensées, mais son ennemie en avait saisi l'essentiel. Ce groupe était composé de quatre Hobbits de la Comté (choix singulier de la part d'un seigneur Elfe), un Nain d'Erebor, un Elfe de Mirkwood, deux Hommes (l'un du Gondor, l'autre un Rôdeur du Nord), Gandalf et Isis. Après avoir quitté les bois de Fondcombe, Elanor informa Sauron de ce qu'elle avait appris.

-_Je pense qu'ils veulent cacher l'Anneau ailleurs,_ termina-t-elle.

La Reine attendit patiemment que son amant ait fini de crier des injures sur les Elfes, les Hobbits, les Nains, les Hommes et les Istari.

-_As-tu récupéré Vilya, l'anneau d'Elrond ?_ Demanda Sauron une fois calmé.

-_Non. Un puissant sortilège le protège. C'est un coup de Gandalf et Isis. Elle a utilisé une forme de magie blanche brut existant uniquement dans le monde où elle est née._

-_Comment est-ce possible ?_

-_Je l'ignore. Elrond a réussi à protéger son esprit, me cachant ainsi d'autres informations importantes. Mais j'ai vu autre chose : Gandalf possède Narya, un autre anneau des Elfes. Quant au troisième, il est sûrement en Lothlórien._

-_Reprends ta route et termine ta mission. Il faut gagner cette guerre au plus vite !_

Elanor comprit que la discussion était terminée. Pestant contre ce concours de circonstances qui lui faisait perdre un temps précieux, elle repartit au galop vers la Lothlórien. Si les dix compagnons ne passaient pas par là, elle pourrait au moins prendre Nenya à Celeborn ou Galadriel. Si elle avait vu juste, c'était forcément l'un d'eux qui avait le troisième anneau des Elfes.

**Et oui, ce chapitre était exclusivement consacré à Elanor et Sauron. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas plu aux fans des peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu, mais j'avoue m'être bien amusée à l'écrire. À demain pour le chapitre VII !**

**Enjoy :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : La Terre du Milieu, son histoire, ses habitants, ses lieux, ses dialectes et autres particularités appartiennent à Tolkien. Seuls quelques personnages tels qu'Isabelle (Isis), Elanor et autres sont de mon invention. **

**Si Isis (oui, je l'appellerai ainsi durant tout le reste de l'histoire) se change en Mary-Sue, merci de me faire remarquer cette e(ou –ho)rreur**

**Autres précisions : Sauron (lorsqu'il apparaîtra) sera un peu OOC avec quelques personnages. Je pense suivre plus les films que les livres, mais il se peut que des éléments des livres se trouvent aussi dans l'histoire.**

**Il se peut que des fautes de frappe se soient glissées dans le texte, et les bouter hors de ma fic devrait être facile, mais si certaines persistent à m'échapper, je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour ces agressions visuelles.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre VII

Les rayons du soleil chatouillaient le visage d'Isis, qui aurait volontiers prolongé son sommeil. En grommelant, elle rabattit sa couverture sur sa tête. Elle s'était rendormie lorsque quelqu'un lui secoua l'épaule.

-Dame Isis, il faut vous lever.

La jeune femme reconnut la voix de Pippin. Bien décidée à faire la grasse matinée, elle tourna le dos au Hobbit. Celui-ci ne semblait pas prêt à abandonner. Il tenta de nouveau de la faire se lever, mais n'y parvint pas. Pippin repartit donc. Isis s'apprêta à savourer sa victoire en retournant dans les bras de Morphée, mais elle dégusta plutôt le contenu d'un verre d'eau glacée. Ceci eut pour effet de la faire bondir de son lit.

-Peregrin Touque !

Les Elfes de la Lorien assistèrent donc au spectacle d'une furie brune vêtue d'un chemisier blanc et d'un pantalon brun poursuivre un Hobbit mort de rire par sa farce. Mais le semi-homme ne fut pas assez rapide et sa poursuivante le rattrapa.

-Il fallait que je vous réveille, se justifia-t-il devant le regard sombre de la jeune femme.

-Et pourquoi ? J'avais bien le droit de faire la grasse matinée, non ?

-Certes, mais là, il est midi, on n'attend plus que vous pour aller manger.

-J'ai dormi aussi longtemps ?

-Vous en aviez bien besoin. Surtout que…

-Que ?

-Vous avez eut le sommeil agité. Il a fallu qu'Aragorn vous calme. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous rêviez, mais ça devait être affreux.

Isis pâlit. En effet, elle avait vu le Mordor vomissant ses abjects soldats orques, Sauron tuant ses compagnons après avoir récupéré l'Anneau, les peuples libres désormais asservis à la tyrannie de son père. Et elle, brisée, vivant ses derniers instants douloureux dans une cellule sombres.

-Dame Isis ?

-Je … Quoi ?

-On y va ? Les autres doivent nous attendre.

Après qu'Isis ait mit sa tunique, ils rejoignirent le reste de la Communauté, attablée autour d'un copieux repas. La jeune femme devait admettre qu'elle avait très faim. Après avoir salué tout le monde, elle se laissa tomber sans la moindre classe sur une chaise libre entre Aragorn et Legolas.

-Pippin m'a dit que vous m'avez aidée à me calmer cette nuit, dit-elle au Rôdeur. Je vous remercie, et vous présente mes excuses si je vous ai ennuyé ou effrayé.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Un verre d'eau ?

La sorcière accepta et but de longues gorgées d'une eau fraîche qui lui parut délicieuse.

-Dites-moi, reprit-elle, ai-je parlé durant mon sommeil ?

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas compris autre chose que des supplications…

-De quoi ?

-Vous imploriez une personne d'en épargner d'autres.

Isis se sentit de plus en plus mal. Elle aurait pu révéler sans le vouloir ce qu'elle préférait garder secret. Elle avala difficilement une bouchée de salade pour éviter que son angoisse ne soit visible. L'Istari observa les autres membres de la Communauté un par un. Aragorn semblait serein, Boromir, troublé. Gimli était contrarié qu'il n'y ait pas plus de viande, ce qui rappela à Isis ce que lui avaient raconté ses amis à propos des enfants qui ne voulaient jamais manger les légumes. Sam goûtait à tout ce qui était à sa portée, Frodon avait l'esprit ailleurs, Pippin et Merry chantaient et racontaient de vieilles histoires drôles, et Legolas fixait Isis. La jeune femme rougit en baissant la tête comme une enfant prise en faute, sans savoir ce que l'Elfe pouvait lui reprocher. Elle tenta de ne pas y penser, mais le regard réprobateur du Prince de Mirkwood lui fit perdre tous ses moyens jusqu'à la fin du repas, la rendant maladroite. Lorsqu'enfin le suppl… ahem, le repas fut fini, Isis se leva précipitamment, mais elle sentit qu'on la retenait par le bras. Se retournant, elle vit Legolas, qui semblait bien décidé à lui parler. Ou à lui passer un savon pour une raison inconnue.

-Suivez-moi, dit simplement l'Elfe.

Étonnée, la jeune femme obéit pourtant, tout en réfléchissant à une quelconque offense qu'elle aurait pu commettre envers Legolas. Celui-ci continuait à marcher d'un pas pressé, et sa compagne de route se demanda jusqu'où il allait la mener. Finalement, il s'arrêta à l'extérieur de Caras Galadhron. Isis n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Legolas ne lui adresse la parole :

-Quand comptez-vous dire la vérité ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Allez-vous un jour révéler votre parenté ?

-Mais ça ne va pas, non ?!

Les mots lui avaient échappé. Mais la jeune Istari n'avait que faire du politiquement correct. Legolas lui aurait dit de se jeter du pont de Khazad-dûm, le résultat aurait été le même.

-Ce serait du suicide, souffla-t-elle.

-Pourtant, ça ne peut plus durer. Ça vous amuse, vous, d'avoir constamment ce poids sur le cœur ? Pas moi. J'ai l'impression de trahir la compagnie.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça. Déjà que vous avez tous mal réagi lorsque je vous ai dit que je venais d'un autre monde –j'ai d'ailleurs été soulagée qu'on ne me demande pas pourquoi j'ai atterri en Terre du Milieu. Mais si en plus les autres apprennent mon lien avec l'Ennemi, il ne restera de moi que de la bouillie !

-Vous leur devez la vérité.

-Mais je vais me faire massacrer ! Ils ne me feront plus confiance, après.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour vous aider à vous défendre.

-Ahahah, elle est bien bonne, celle-là ! Ils croiront que je vous ai manipulé. Je suis désolée, mais c'est pour l'instant au-dessus de mes forces.

Et avant que Legolas puisse ajouter quelque chose, elle partit précipitamment vers le cœur des bois. Après quelques minutes de course, elle s'assit, essoufflée, sur une pierre près d'un étang aux eaux limpides. Elle se répéta mentalement la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Legolas, et fut encore plus convaincue que cette idée était tordue. Honnêtement, elle se voyait mal, pendant un soir où ils mangeraient, dire à ses compagnons « coucou, c'est moi, je suis la fille de Sauron qui va sûrement vouloir me tuer pour avoir participé à cette quête et tous vous déchiqueter par la même occasion. Sinon, quelqu'un peut me passer un peu de salade ? ». Non, vraiment, ça ne le faisait pas. Cependant, elle ne put contenir un rire nerveux en s'imaginant sortir cette réplique. Un rire étouffé par des larmes. Tout ça la dépassait. Pendant quelques secondes, elle envisagea la possibilité de quitter la Communauté et de rester en Lorien. Mais elle chassa bien vite cette idée de son esprit. Ce n'était pas une solution, mais de la lâcheté.

-Vous semblez bien préoccupée, Isabelle de France, dit une voix mélodieuse.

Isis déglutit. « Eh merde ». Vite, la jeune sorcière créa une barrière mentale pour camoufler ses pensées. Elle se retourna, le visage pâle d'angoisse, vers Galadriel qui l'observait. La jeune femme se leva et salua la Dame des Galadhrims. Celle-ci avait la même expression que Legolas quelques instants plus tôt. Isis savait ce que cela signifiait : Galadriel voulait lui demander des explications. Elle devait savoir déjà beaucoup de choses, pour l'avoir appelée Isabelle de France, alors que ses compagnons ne s'étaient adressés à elle que par son surnom. « Ce n'est pas ma journée, décidément ».

-J'ai à vous parler, Isabelle. Même si ça n'a rien de plaisant.

« Sans blagounette ? »

-Mon Miroir magique m'a révélé…

« … Que Blanche-Neige était plus belle que vous ? »

-…Que vous étiez en réalité la fille de Sauron.

-Ça, ma Dame, j'étais déjà au courant, et je n'ai pas plus sauté de joie que vous.

Galadriel eut une drôle d'expression, et Isis se gifla mentalement. Deuxième fois qu'elle répondait sans penser à ses paroles elle accumulait les gaffes, aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, et à son grand soulagement, Galadriel ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit l'Elfe, vous devez vous méfier plus que jamais des espions de votre père. Je doute qu'il vous laisse déjouer ses plans à votre guise.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous. Mais, sait-il que je suis là ? Enfin, en Terre du Milieu ?

-Oui. Saroumane lui a surement dit.

Isis sortit de la poche de son pantalon le pendentif dragon.

-Je devrai m'en débarrasser, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est à vous de choisir. Mais il pourrait vous être utile.

-Ce truc ne m'apportera que des ennuis, je le sens. Il n'est pas chargé en magie, j'espère ?

-Normalement, non, mais Elanor aurait pu l'ensorceler avant votre naissance, et ainsi toujours pouvoir le retrouver.

-Là, ça peut devenir problématique.

La jeune femme rangea le bijou en se disant qu'il fallait vite vérifier que son père ne puisse s'en servir comme d'une puce électronique afin de la retrouver. Elle commença ses détections de sortilèges dès que Galadriel fut partie, et enleva ses barrières mentales par la même occasion. Ces protections étaient fatigantes à utiliser, mais au moins, la Dame n'avait pas pu entendre les répliques cinglantes que la jeune Istari ne pouvait qu'imaginer. Isis se concentra de nouveau sur le dragon d'argent, et fut soulagée de constater qu'il n'avait pas été souillé par de la Magie Noire. Au moins quelque chose de positif dans la journée.

La Communauté resta un mois en Lorien. Lorsque vint le moment de partir, tous ressentirent une horrible appréhension en pensant à ce qui pouvait les attendre en dehors. Isis ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets à Boromir le jour du départ. Dans quelques jours, il serait mort… Cette pensée tordit les entrailles de la jeune femme qui se dit qu'elle devrait tenter quelque chose pour le sauver. Certes, l'homme du Gondor allait être hypnotisé par l'Anneau au point de tenter de tuer Frodon, mais c'était quand même un peu extrême, comme punition.

Les Elfes offrirent des manteaux de camouflage aux compagnons, ainsi que des cadeaux. Merry et Pippin eurent des dagues, Legolas un nouvel arc, Sam une corde, Frodon la fiole de lumière, et Gimli ne demanda qu'un cheveu de Galadriel, qui éclata de son rire cristallin en entendant la requête du Nain. La Dame des Galadhrims ne put offrir plus à Aragorn que l'amour d'Arwen représenté par l'Étoile du Soir. Quant à Boromir, il était impossible de savoir si, connaissant son sort, Galadriel n'avait pas jugé utile de lui donner quoi que ce soit. Vint le tour d'Isis. La jeune femme réinstalla ses barrières mentales en attendant que Galadriel lui adresse la parole.

-Votre présent vous sera donné plus tard, lorsqu'un ami vous retrouvera.

Isis ne comprit rien du tout à la déclaration de la Dame de Lorien, mais se dit qu'elle verra par elle-même ce que cela voulait dire. Elle rejoignit les autres sur la rive, qui n'attendaient plus qu'elle pour partir. Il y avait trois barques. La jeune femme monta dans la première avec Legolas et Gimli, dans la deuxième se trouvaient Aragorn, Frodon et Sam, et dans la troisième, Boromir, Pippin et Merry. L'Anduin les attendait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elanor atteignit la Lothlórien la veille du départ de la Communauté. Elle tenta plusieurs fois d'entrer, mais peu importe le nombre de sortilèges, de formules et d'injures, jamais elle ne put entrer dans le royaume protégé des Elfes. Son échec était d'autant plus cuisant que ses pouvoirs lui avaient confirmé que ses ennemis se trouvaient bel et bien de l'autre côté de la barrière magique, tout comme l'Unique et Nenya. Poussant un cri de rage, la Reine des Ténèbres choisit de contourner les bois d'or et d'attendre les compagnons au fleuve. Dommage pour elle, lorsqu'elle arriva deux jours plus tard, elle vit les trois barques ne devenir que des petits points sombres à l'horizon. Qu'importe le peu de distance qu'il restait entre elle et ses proies. La réussite de sa mission n'était plus qu'une question de jours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quelques jours plus tard, la Communauté s'arrêta à Parth Galen pour camper. Boromir partit chercher du bois pour le feu. C'est alors qu'Aragorn remarqua l'absence de Frodon. Les recherches commencèrent. Isis partit de son côté, sachant néanmoins qu'elle ne trouverait pas le Hobbit. Se sentant totalement inutile, elle voulut plusieurs fois faire demi-tour, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Le cor du Gondor résonna alors. La jeune femme sut ce que cela signifiait. N'en pouvant plus, elle rebroussa chemin.

-Où vas-tu comme ça ?

Isis se stoppa net. Prudemment, elle se retourna pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix féminine et autoritaire. La femme devant elle était entièrement vêtue de noir : la veste, le chemisier, le corset, le pantalon moulant, les bottes, le fourreau de son épée. Même ses longs cheveux bouclés étaient noirs, contrastant avec la blancheur de sa peau. Quant à ses yeux, rouges, ils brillaient d'une lueur ardente. Isis vit que l'inconnue portait une bague d'argent sertie d'une pierre noire.

-Qui êtes-vous, parvint à articuler Isis.

-On me nomme Elanor, mais tu peux m'appeler _mère_.

**C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette partie. Je posterai le suivant dans quelques jours. Mais avant ça, dites-moi par review si vous voulez voir la suite des aventures d'Isis (qui couvrira **_**Les Deux Tours**_**), ou alors si cette histoire commence à vous lasser et que je devrai lâcher l'affaire et abandonner la fic. Si je n'ai pas une seule Review pour cette histoire, je ne saurai pas si elle vous plaît ou non, et s'il faut que je poste la deuxième partie. En espérant avoir des avis rapidement.**

**Enjoy :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : La Terre du Milieu, son histoire, ses habitants, ses lieux, ses dialectes et autres particularités appartiennent à Tolkien. Seuls quelques personnages tels qu'Isabelle (Isis), Elanor et autres sont de mon invention. **

**Autres précisions : Sauron (lorsqu'il apparaîtra) sera un peu OOC avec quelques personnages. Je pense suivre plus les films que les livres, mais il se peut que des éléments des livres se trouvent aussi dans l'histoire.**

**Il est aussi possible que des fautes de frappe se soient glissées dans le texte, et les bouter hors de ma fic et mon devoir, mais si certaines persistent à m'échapper, je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour ces agressions visuelles.**

**Ce chapitre est normalement le dernier de la première partie des aventures d'Isis (faut pas que je me loupe). Vous trouverez la suite (quand je pourrai la poster) sous ce nom : **_**Le Royaume des larmes.**_

**Bonne lecture et bonne année à tous :)**

Chapitre VIII

« De l'air, il me faut de l'air ». Isis se sentait vraiment mal. Sa main tremblait sur le pommeau de son épée qu'elle hésitait à dégainer. Son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser. Aucune pensée cohérente dans sa tête. Le choc était trop grand. Sa_ mère_ était là. _Vivante_. La jeune femme tenta de se ressaisir.

-Vous n'étiez pas sensée être morte ?

C'était tout ce qu'elle parvint à articuler. Elanor éclata d'un rire cristallin qui irrita les oreilles de sa fille.

-J'appartiens à ce monde, mon décès dans un autre est synonyme de voyage de retour. Tout comme toi, on dirait. En tout cas, je n'ai pas vu d'autres raisons.

-J'aurai pu ouvrir un passage, avec des pentacles, des bougies, et tout le reste.

-Alors que tu maîtrises encore très mal ce niveau de magie ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais un tel sens de l'humour…

Isis tenta de ne pas paraître vexée. Mais ce détail ne signifiait rien pour l'instant. Elle avait du mal à croire que c'était réel. Depuis toujours, même après son arrivée en Terre du Milieu, elle vivait dans l'idée que sa mère était morte pour de bon. Pas à un seul moment la possibilité que cette dernière soit revenue dans son monde d'origine n'avait effleuré son esprit. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, Elanor se tenait là, devant elle, alors que ses amis avaient peut-être besoin de son aide. Boromir… Son cœur se serra en pensant à son ami certainement déjà mort, mais elle refoula ses larmes. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Isis vérifia que ses barrières mentales, qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'activer en Lorien, étaient toujours en place, puis se rassura en voyant que c'était le cas. Elle déglutit et continua cette conversation qui lui semblait irréelle.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Je dois trouver quelque chose. Un objet qui m'est très précieux.

-Ah, tiens ?

La jeune sorcière fit semblant d'être surprise, alors qu'en fait cette réponse était le seul élément cohérent dans cette histoire : Elanor voulait l'Anneau. La Reine des Ténèbres comprit que sa fille protégeait son esprit. Elle tenta de trouver une faille pour savoir se que cette dernière voulait lui cacher. Une lueur noire-rougeâtre entoura sa silhouette.

-What ?

La réaction d'Isis surprit sa mère, ce qui l'empêcha de continuer son sortilège. La jeune Istari expliqua ce qui l'avait fait bondir :

-Cette lueur… C'est la même que celle…

-…Qui t'a endormie en 1525.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Parce que c'est moi qui l'aie créée.

-QUOI ?

-Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que lorsqu'une personne meurt dans un monde dont elle n'est pas originaire, il faut attendre entre vingt en trente siècles avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Entre-temps, son âme reste dans une sorte de léthargie réparatrice. Après mon « décès », j'ai constaté que mes pouvoirs étaient assez sombres et puissants pour intervenir sur Terre. J'ai essayé de créer un portail pour que tu me rejoignes. Ainsi, nous aurions été deux pour retrouver ton père.

-Vous avez essayé de me tuer ?

-C'est une façon de voir les choses. Mais tu t'es défendue. Sans le vouloir, tu as réussi à créer une sorte de bulle de lumière qui m'empêchait de t'approcher. Les effets secondaires du sort ont effacé toute trace de ton existence. Comme tu le sais, tu as passé moins de cinq siècles dans ta léthargie, avant de réussir à revenir dans le monde des vivants. J'ignore comment tu as pu utiliser autant de magie blanche, alors que ton père et moi n'utilisons que la magie noire…

-Moins par moins, ça fait plus.

-Plaît-il ?

-Non, rien. Mais j'ai peut-être une idée sur la question : c'est parce que j'avais déjà choisi ma voie, et que ce néant où sommeillent les âmes doit être une sorte d'amplificateur de magie. Ça doit expliquer pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas, je devais dormir, en quelque sorte. Oh, et, tant que vous êtes-là…

La jeune femme sortit le pendentif dragon de sa poche et le lança à Elanor qui, interloquée par le discours de sa fille, le rattrapa juste à temps, avant de le mettre à son cou.

-Cette horreur ne me plaît vraiment pas. Les objets rattachés à la magie noire, ce n'est pas trop mon style. C'est incompatible avec mon alignement.

Elanor ne saisit sans doute pas la remarque de rôliste d'Isis, mais elle avait compris l'essentiel.

-Je vois que l'enseignement de Gandalf a porté ses fruits. Au fait, félicitations pour ta nouvelle situation. Une Istari… Ton niveau est excellent pour une simple magicienne, mais pour une envoyée des Valar, c'est médiocre, d'après ce que j'ai appris.

-Comment…

-Elrond a dû abuser de la télépathie, ses barrières mentales tiennent moins bien que les tiennes. Ou alors c'est ce qui caractérise les partisans de la Lumière : ils persistent à voir le bien en chacun, et baissent trop vite leur garde.

Isis était estomaquée. Sa mère, l'amante de Sauron, l'une des plus fidèles servantes de Morgoth, avait pu entrer à Fondcombe à l'insu des gardes. Quels maléfices avait-elle utilisé pour pouvoir lire les pensées d'Elrond en toute impunité ?

-Quoique, pour en revenir à ta nomination à l'Ordre des Istari et au Conseil Blanc, peut-être que ce cher sorcier polychrome qui fut ton mentor pendant un temps a sous-estimé tes capacités.

-Saroumane ne m'a eue comme élève que pendant trois mois. Gandalf est un bien meilleur professeur, et il m'a enseigné la magie durant deux ans. J'ai beaucoup appris, depuis. Mais ça ne m'avancerait à rien de vous dire que j'ai le même niveau que mes collègues. Vous et moi savons que c'est faux.

-En effet. Mais, aucune importance. Tu vas venir avec moi en Mordor.

-Alors ça, hors de question.

-Vraiment ?

-Vous avez bien entendu. Je refuse de vous suivre là-bas. Et je n'ai pas très envie de rencontrer mon…géniteur.

Isis avait presque craché ce mot, comme s'il avait un goût infect lorsqu'elle le prononçait. Elanor afficha une expression dure et meurtrière.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Isabelle. Ta place est là-bas, avec nous. Bientôt, Sauron reprendra l'Anneau, il anéantira les peuples libres et les asservira. Tous ceux qui oseront s'opposer à lui n'auront qu'à faire leurs adieux. Tu as donc intérêt à vite venir du côté des vainqueurs.

-Choisir la facilité ? Vous ne me connaissez pas, j'ai même tendance à me compliquer la vie. Mais plus sérieusement, non, je ne prendrai pas cette option. Ouvrez-bien vos oreilles : jamais je ne plierai l'échine devant votre folie. La tyrannie de Sauron prendra fin avant même d'avoir commencé, et vous tomberez avec lui.

-Tu as fait ton choix, ma fille, mais n'espère plus ma clémence ni celle de ton père pour ta trahison. J'ai assez perdu mon temps. Dis-moi où est l'Anneau !

La réponse qui échappa à Isis (et que je ne retranscrirai pas ici pour éviter d'être trop grossière) ne plut pas du tout à la Reine des Ténèbres qui entra dans une colère aussi noire que la magie dans laquelle elle s'impliquait. La mère et la fille dégainèrent en même temps leurs épées et se mirent en garde. La Reine chargea, et son adversaire n'esquiva que de justesse. L'Istari parait plus qu'elle n'attaquait, s'efforçant de ne pas céder trop de terrain. Aucune ne se résolut à utiliser la magie, voulant toutes deux en finir avec les armes, dans un bain de sang pour l'une, le plus rapidement possible pour l'autre. Hélas, Isis fut vite désarmée, et Elanor s'apprêtait à lui donner le coup de grâce lorsqu'une lumière aveuglante la projeta plusieurs mètres en arrière. Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers ce phénomène étrange, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. La lumière provenait d'une silhouette blanche et imprécise qui défia Elanor et la désarma aussi facilement qu'Isis l'avait été quelques secondes plus tôt. Cette dernière en profita pour se relever et récupérer son épée.

-Ignoble servante du Mal, démon des Ténèbres, retourne céans auprès de ton infâme maître dans sa maudite forteresse des Ombres !

Ainsi la voix grave et profonde de l'apparition avait parlé. Isis comprit ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Se concentrant, elle puisa toutes ses réserves de magie afin de créer une charge d'énergie blanche dans sa forme la plus pure, mais aussi la plus destructrice pour les partisans des Ombres. Pour en donner plus de force, elle pensa à tous les petits détails agréables de ses trois vies. Sa mère adoptive lui chantant des berceuses, son père adoptif lui racontant des histoires, les fêtes à la cour, les parties de chasse, les promenades dans les parcs des châteaux avec ses amis, les sorties cinéma, shopping, les interminables parties de jeux de rôles, les après-midi au café ou à la bibliothèque, le Hellfest, les soirées pyjama, les leçons de magie, les voyages à travers la Terre du Milieu, les entraînements au combat finissant toujours avec des rires et des bandages, les chants autour du feu… Tous ces souvenirs positifs renforcèrent ses pouvoirs, et elle fut bientôt aussi lumineuse que l'apparition lui ayant sauvé la vie. Elanor, de son côté, n'en menait pas large. Elle fut bientôt dépassée par cette puissance qui lui échappait et fut projetée dans les eaux tumultueuses de l'Anduin, près des chutes de l'Argonath. La Reine des Ténèbres vit sa mission se solder par un échec et une baignade forcée, comme les Nazgûls quelques mois plus tôt. Humiliée, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de retourner en Mordor, à pied, jusqu'à ce que son cheval ne la rattrape. Enfourchant sa monture, elle s'en alla au pas, peu désireuse d'affronter la colère de Sauron et les railleries du Roi Sorcier d'Angmar, qui ne se priverait pas de lui rappeler sa défaite pendant longtemps. Le Nazgûl pourrait enfin se venger bassement de sa rivale, celle avec qui il était depuis toujours en compétition pour la place de premier conseiller et bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elanor essaierait néanmoins de passer outre, car ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était Sauron. Sous sa forme d'œil, il ne pouvait pas agir directement, mais une fois qu'il aura repris une forme physique normale et pourra réutiliser sa magie… La sorcière préféra ne pas y penser.

Isis n'en revenait pas. Non seulement elle était saine et sauve, quoique très fatiguée, mais en plus sa génitrice avait été repoussée. Elle ne savait pas qui se cachait sous cette enveloppe de lumière, mais lui adressa un remerciement sincère. La jeune femme, sous le coup de l'émotion et soulagée d'avoir gagné ce combat, éclata de rire avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous ses pieds. Elle perdit connaissance et resta allongée dans les feuilles mortes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli suivirent des yeux la barque funéraire de Boromir en train de dériver sur le fleuve, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de leur vue. Cette journée avait été affreuse. Pippin et Merry enlevés par les Uruk Hai, Boromir percé de trois flèches de l'un de ces monstres en sacrifice pour que les Hobbits survivent, Frodon et Sam partis seuls et Isis disparue. Était-elle morte ? Entre les mains des Uruk ? Aucun ne le savait. Avec le sentiment terrible qu'ils l'abandonnaient peut-être à son sort, les trois rescapés de la Communauté désormais dissoute se mirent en chasse, déterminés à retrouver Pippin et Merry sains et saufs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorsqu'Isis se réveilla, ce fut avec d'horribles courbatures et des douleurs dans tout le corps. Elle avait presque la nausée et sa tête était affreusement lourde. Boromir lui avait dit un jour qu'elle avait besoin de se mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Apparemment, on avait pris au mot les paroles du défunt guerrier. La première chose que vit Isis en ouvrant les yeux, ce fut le visage soucieux de Gandalf penché au-dessus d'elle. Son mentor avait posé un linge frais sur son front. La jeune femme en eut le souffle coupé.

-Gandalf ?

-Oui. Je suis là.

Le magicien enleva le linge et posa la main sur le front de son élève qui se sentit apaisée. Sa douleur avait disparue, lui donnant l'impression de se relever d'une longue maladie. Elle put voir alors que le Pèlerin gris, comme on l'appelait jadis, était désormais devenu Gandalf le Blanc. La jeune magicienne s'assit péniblement et laissa des larmes de joie couler sur ses joues avant de se jeter dans les bras de son mentor.

-Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir, parvint-elle à dire.

Elle relâcha le magicien pour éviter de l'étouffer et éclata de rire tellement elle était soulagée. Elle le remercia de l'avoir aidée à combattre Elanor et le félicita comme elle le put pour sa « promotion valarienne ». _Level up !_

-Vous étiez pourtant au courant de ceci, non ? répondit le magicien.

-Oui, mais c'est plus impressionnant en vrai.

-J'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Gandalf fouilla un instant dans un sac et en sortit une tunique de velours bleu roi décorée de motifs de roses plus claires, lacée devant et pourvue d'une capuche légèrement pointue, ainsi qu'un bâton de la taille d'un stylo au bout duquel un petit cristal était incrusté. Écoutant le conseil du magicien, Isis s'isola derrière un arbre au tronc épais afin de mettre la nouvelle tunique qui était aussi douce, confortable et légère à porter qu'un haut de pyjama.

-Gandalf, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que cela signifie ?

-Les Valar ont eu vent que vous étiez…particulière. Aussi, ils m'ont chargé de vous offrir cette tunique qui est en quelque sorte l'officialisation de votre nature d'Istari. Vous êtes désormais Meriluin, la Rose bleue. Maintenant, prenez cette baguette.

Isis, perplexe, obéit. Le bout de bois de la taille d'un crayon devint un bâton de magicien en chêne finement sculpté et pourvu d'une pierre translucide de la taille et de la forme d'un œuf d'oie. Si la jeune femme avait bien compris, elle était la troisième magicienne bleue. Elle s'arracha à la contemplation de son superbe artefact magique et remercia Gandalf.

-Je ne suis pour rien là-dedans, dit le magicien. Vous verrez que votre bâton peut redevenir une simple baguette si vous le lui demandez tout haut ou par la pensée.

En effet, celui-ci reprit sa forme initiale dès qu'Isis le lui ordonna sans pour autant prononcer un mot. Elle le rangea dans la poche de son pantalon.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, souffla-t-elle. C'est tellement… oh, je ne peux pas mettre de mot là-dessus.

Gandalf sourit.

-Maintenant que tout ça est réglé, que diriez-vous de rejoindre nos compagnons ? Ils auront plus que jamais besoin de nous.

-Avec grand plaisir.

-Nous passerons par la forêt de Fangorn.

-Fangorn ? Pourquoi donc ?

-Vous comprendrez. Cette étape n'est pas dite dans les écrits de votre monde ?

-Bien sûr que si. Ma mère et moi-même sommes les deux seuls éléments inexistants dans ce monde tel qu'il est décrit par Tolkien… Au début, j'avais pensé que l'auteur était un ancien habitant d'Arda qui aurait un don extraordinaire pour lire l'avenir avec autant de précision. Mais ça ne tient pas la route, sinon je serai citée, moi aussi. Ma deuxième hypothèse fut qu'un membre de la Communauté venu du futur aurait tout raconté à un écrivain de la Terre avec lequel il se serait lié d'amitié, mais dans ce cas, cette personne ne devait pas aimer ma famille. À moins que ce ne soit… Moi. Comme troisième solution possible, j'aurai penché pour les Parques, les trois sœurs de la Destinée ou autres divinités oubliées connaissant l'histoire de toute chose qui, apitoyées, auraient révélé ce qui m'attendait, sans pour autant vouloir me faire savoir mes origines…

Gandalf avait écouté attentivement les suggestions de son élève. Selon lui, elles étaient toutes pertinentes, même si le sens de la troisième lui échappait un peu. Peut-être aussi qu'aucune n'était vraie et que la réponse ne leur serait jamais donnée.

C'est ainsi que les deux Istari partirent à la suite de leurs compagnons, sur la route qui les mènerait au Rohan.

**Eh bien voilà, la Partie I est terminée. **

**Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier Kaomisha, Megane et Christine pour leurs reviews, ainsi que ceux qui m'ont mis en Favoris et/ou en Suivi, en espérant ne pas les avoir déçus pour ce chapitre qui clôturait **_**La Communauté de L'Anneau**_**. Merci encore pour ces commentaires très encourageants. Je suis d'ailleurs soulagée que le personnage d'Isis vous ait plu.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire et que vous apprécierez autant une suite où je tenterai de corriger des défauts de narration (Mary-Sue, trame trop rapide, incohérences…) et les fautes de frappe qui m'auraient échappé à une première relecture des chapitres finis. La Partie II, intitulée **_**Le Royaume des larmes**_**, sera plus sombre…ou pas. J'essaierai de mettre un peu d'humour pour alléger l'ambiance lourde et dramatique des **_**Deux Tours**_**. Quant à la longueur, à peu près la même que celle-ci, mais je ne suis pas sûre. Et ça vaut bien sûr pour une éventuelle Partie III dont je n'ai pas encore réfléchi au titre. Ah, et j'essaierai de faire des phrases moins longues, aussi…**

**Pour ce qui est de l'OS **_**Même les monstres ont un cœur, qu'il soit de pierre ou non**_** (eh oui, j'en parle encore), il devient maintenant une courte fic à plusieurs…courts chapitres. Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, le chapitre 2 est publié, et le 3 est en cours de rédaction. Voilà, c'était au cas où une fic de mon cru sur le Hobbit éveille votre curiosité. Ça m'amène à parler de Sauron et Elanor, qui en sont les personnages principaux. Étant (un tout petit peu) sadique, j'aime beaucoup exploiter ce couple démoniaque. C'est pourquoi ils seront un peu plus présents par la suite, surtout Elanor, Sauron étant légèrement empêché ^^**

**En vous souhaitant une bonne année, la bonne journée ou le bonsoir si vous lisez cette fic longtemps après sa publication :)**


End file.
